Dirty little secret
by LukeAndLorelaiAllways
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get together but nobody knows...how long can they keep it to themselves and do they want to or not? LL! An undertone of JJ!
1. Pictures Of You

**An: ok stalling for my other story I know but I decided to start another story. Go me. Basically this is a: What if Lorelai and Luke got together but kept it a secret. From everybody. Including Rory. Can they do it? You'll find out if you read it….**

**Pictures of you by the Cure**

**i've been looking so long at these pictures of  
you that i almost belive that they're real i've  
been living so long with my pictures of you that  
i almost believe that the pictures are all i can  
feel**

remembering you standing quiet in the rain as  
i ran to your heart to be near and we kissed as  
the sky fell in holding you close how i always   
held close in your fear remembering you  
running soft through the night you were bigger  
and brighter than the snow and   
screamed at the make-believe screamed at the  
sky and you finally found all your courage to  
let it all go

remembering you fallen into my arms crying  
for the death of your heart you were stone  
white so delicate lost in the cold you were  
always so lost in the dark remembering you  
how you used to be slow drowned you were  
angels so much more than everything oh hold  
for the last time then slip away quietly open  
my eyes but i never see anything

if only i had thought of the right words i could   
have hold on to your heart if only i'd thought of  
the right words i wouldn't be breaking apart all  
my pictures of you 

Looking So long at these pictures of you but i  
never hold on to your heart looking so long for  
the words to be true but always just breaking  
apart my pictures of you

there was nothing in the world that i ever  
wanted more than to feel you deep in my heart  
there was nothing in the world that i ever   
wanted more than to never feel the breaking  
apart all my pictures of you

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Rory left for Yale again." Lorelai said sadly. She was sitting in the diner talking to Luke. Apparently whenever she had a problem she liked to dump it on Luke. She wasn't into the whole girly talk she usually just liked to tell him her problems and then never talk to them about them again. She doesn't like to obsess over her problems or analyze and think about them for too long.

"It's ok. She'll come back." He said pouring her a sympathy cup of coffee.

"Then she'll leave again." She pointed out.

"And come back again." He said.

"True." She said. "Come over tonight. Another movie night. Please." She said looking up at him.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"You, of course will provide the coffee and burgers." She said smiling.

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Luke." She said smiling up at him.

"What are friends for?" He asked. It killed him to call her a friend but he knew that's what she was and he learned to ignore the feeling she gave him. Well almost ignore it.

"Exactly." She said smiling. Her stomach sank down but she covered up well. "I'll see you tonight." She said smiling putting money down.

"Tonight." He said smiling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sookie." Lorelai called ignoring Michel's remarks about her being late. As if she didn't have a watch! Well she didn't but that was beside the point. "Coffee. Hit me up baby." She said going to the coffee machine. Sookie poured her coffee and Lorelai smiled at her. "Angel." She said.

"I've heard something of the sort." Sookie smiled chopping onions.

"Did she angel make cookies?" Lorelai asked.

"In the oven." Sookie said.

"Oh! Amazing! She really is an angel. Where are the wings?" She asked.

"At home." Sookie said playing along.

Lorelai gave her a smile and was about to say something when her phone rang. "Hello." She answered walking out of the kitchen.

"Lorelai." Emily said by way of greeting.

"Mother. How lovely to get a call from you." She said rolling her eyes.

Emily either didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice or chose to ignore it. "I was wondering when I could come to the inn. I need to schedule a DAR function." Emily said.

Lorelai groaned and drank her coffee. "When's good for you?" Lorelai asked.

"Tonight." Emily said.

Lorelai remembered that she was watching a movie with Luke tonight. She couldn't just blow him off. "I can't do it tonight sorry mom." Lorelai said.

"Why a date?" Emily asked.

"No." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"What I can't presume? It's Saturday night." Emily said.

"I'm watching a movie with Luke." Lorelai said rolling her eyes again.

"The diner man? You have a date with the diner man?" She asked disgusted.

"No. I'm watching a movie with a friend." She said checking how full they were that weekend.

"Fine." Emily scoffed. "Tomorrow ok with you or do you have to watch another _movie_ with another _friend_?" Emily asked.

Lorelai ignored this. "Nope." She said.

"Tomorrow for lunch it is." Emily said.

"Tomorrow it is." Lorelai said hanging up rolling her eyes. Michele came up behind Lorelai. "Jeez." She said putting a hand over her heart. "Next time you plan on killing me do it with a gun. Simple point and shoot don't go through all the extra trouble of making my heart go 100 miles per hour." She said.

Michele rolled his eyes and took over the front desk.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What to wear?" She asked herself throwing clothes around her room. "Argh!" She yelled at herself. She had called Rory a bunch of times but she hadn't answered her phone. What's the point of a daughter if she doesn't answer her phone during a crisis? Lorelai was debating over her ripped jeans and her skinny jeans. She threw them both in the air and sighed. Why did it matter? It wasn't a date. It was just Luke.

If it was just Luke then why did she feel like this?

Lorelai sighed and chose her skinny jeans. She found a plain white sugar lips tank top and put it on.

Next stop: Hair. She never knew what to do with her hair but she remembers once when she wore it curly and Luke had let it slip that he liked it better curly. She sighed happy that she remembered. Wait a second Gilmore…happy? Why the hell does it matter?

It doesn't she reasoned with her self

She did her make up and went down stairs. She checked the clock fifteen more minutes. She got out all of the junk food and looked into the mirror. She was going to run up and change her jeans when she heard a knock.

Calm down Gilmore.

She opened the door and smiled. "He comes baring food." She said opening the door to let him in.

He smiled at her. "Wouldn't think to enter this house without it." He said.

His smile made her melt. Yes, as cliché as it sounded it did and she didn't hear any words come out of his mouth. "Of course." She said hoping this was the correct thing to say. Apparently it was because if it wasn't he didn't complain.

"What are we watching?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"A godfather marathon!" She said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Of course." He said handing her food.

"Yum." She said taking out her burger and putting it on 'her' side of the couch. She put the first movie in and turned towards him. Now aware of how close she was to him she felt fidgety and awkward. She shuffled a bit away from him and smiled. "Now…do you remember the rules?" She asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said.

She nodded and put the movie on. She had no idea how but during the movie she had shifting positions and so had he. They were both much closer to each other now and Lorelai was getting nervous. Why? She had no idea. This was Luke. But maybe that was why she was nervous. Because it was Luke. That made no sense to her. It was Luke! Every question she asked herself about why she was nervous came back to: It was Luke. What an answer right? When the first movie ended she was still thinking about this.

"Lorelai!" Luke called.

"Whoa, sorry. I zoned." She said. "What is that in your hand?" She asked her mouth open.

"Remote?" He tried.

"Yes. You never touch the remote!" She said trying to grab it from him.

"Or what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It will get very…very…very ugly." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She said inching closer.

He put his arm up and she reached for it. She toppled on top of him and she giggled. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Big mistake Gilmore. She got caught in his eyes and it scared her at how intense his gaze was. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear but kept his eyes on hers. She was inching towards him and he was tilting his head up. They met and their lips touched. Lorelai had never felt anything like it. It was amazing. Whenever she kissed somebody else it was always awkward but when she kissed Luke it was like…whoa. Just totally different and exiting. She pushed down harder on his lips and he let her. He pulled her down with him. She felt hi off his kiss she felt bold so she opened her mouth. It took a moment for Luke to get what she was doing but when he did he moaned. She gracefully stuck her tongue in his mouth and pulled back looking him in the eye.

She sighed and stood up not sure of what to do. He was staring at her wondering what she was doing and quite frankly, she had no idea. She wanted to apologize but that didn't seem right. She had a feeling he didn't have anything to say either so she just stood there awkwardly letting the tension rise between them. She couldn't stand it anymore so she sighed and looked at him. "What do we do?" She asked him.

He looked at her, look down, and then at her again. "I don't know." He said sighing. "We can- can- we can forget it happened." He got out with much difficulty.

She looked at him. "I can't" She said simply. She sat down and put her hands in her lap. "I mean if I were a frog that kiss would have had major consequences." She said looking up at him. It was then she knew that they crossed the line. That line they both knew was there. Sure they put one foot over the line when they flirted but they never actually crossed it. That invisible line was now crossed and they both knew they could never go back.

"Good to know." He said sitting down next to her.

"What do we do?" She said looking at him.

"I don't know." He said looking down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts up.

"Neither do I." She said looking at him. She had no idea how but she ended up under him with her tongue in his mouth and his shirt half buttoned. Don't get the wrong idea though…their problems weren't resolved. Far from it. They had a lot to talk about but the only thing she could concentrate on was the way his tongue massaged hers. "We should probably take this upstairs." She breathed into his ear while sucking on his lobe. A mystery how she did that but she did.

"Maybe…we…should talk." He said. Of course Luke was the sensible one there. He grounded Lorelai immediately. She sighed and he got off her. She pulled her top down and buttoned her jeans. He buttoned his shirt and fixed his collar.

"We should." She said looking at him. But she had to look away because one more look into his eyes and she would probably be under him again. Or on top of him again. Either way she'd end up with his tongue in her mouth. "I want us." She said still trying to get her normal breathing pattern back.

"Good." He said. "Because I do too." He said.

"Maybe we should keep us, you know, on the down low." She asked praying for a yes.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Good." She said. "Maybe…I shouldn't tell Rory." She said looking down.

"I think you should but if you want to wait it's up to you." He said genuinely.

"Thank you." She said looking at him. "Let's watch the second movie." She said.

They never got to the second movie. They did however make it to her bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She woke up to the alarm but she couldn't turn it off because there was a body in the way. She looked at the person in front of her and smiled as the memories of last night flooded back to her. She got out of bed and took the sheet with her. She wrapped it around her toga style and went to Luke.

She kissed him on the mouth and he stirred. "Morning." She smiled when he finally opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. She shrieked and giggled.

"Luke." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked. That was all the encouragement needed he kissed her and she melted into him. Cliché but that was how he made her feel. Basically he made her feel like a trashy hallmark card. "Work." She said rolling off of him. He nodded and got changed. She took a shower and changed also.

"I'm going to go." He said.

"Kiss." She said.

He went over to her and gave her a kiss. "See you for coffee?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said. He left her to do her hair and make-up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good morning!" She called to Sookie.

"Who's the guy?" She asked.

"What guy?" She asked trying to wipe off the grin forming on her lips. "No guy." She said shrugging.

"You had sex last night and the last time I checked you were straight. Who's the guy?" Sookie asked.

"No guy." She said drinking coffee.

"You didn't even have a date last night." Sookie said.

"Hence the whole no guy, no sex thing." She said rolling her eyes. Sookie nodded but she wasn't convinced.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Michele how's the occupancy rate this season?" She asked turning towards him.

"You mean winter that has not yet started?" He asked.

"Yes Michele." She said.

"Look around we look plenty full." He said shrugging.

"You are seriously impossible." She said. Her phone rang. "You check and I'll get my phone." She rolled her eyes at him and answered her phone.

"Hey." Luke said softly.

"Hi." She said smiling feeling like a 13 year old.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Michele giving me crap and my mother's coming soon." She said rolling her eyes walking to a secluded corner. "But ya know last night made up for all the crappy things happening today." She said grinning. She could feel him blushing at the other line.

"Lorelai." He groaned.

"You called me." She said. He could hear her smiling that sweet smile she always smiled when she was trying to get out of something.

"True." He said sighing. "Um, Lorelai your mom just came in here." Luke said.

"No. She's meeting me here." Lorelai said confused.

"Lorelai I know what your mother looks like and she just came in here." Luke said.

"Ask her what she wants then." Lorelai asked.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" Lorelai heard Luke ask. "Yes. She's at the inn." She heard. "Sure." He said. He turned around to talk to Lorelai. "She's going to meet you there." He said.

"Angel." She said going to get all the menus and things her mother would need.

"Who you talking to sweetie?" Sookie asked trying to get a clue as to who she slept with.

"Luke." Lorelai said. Sookie didn't put two and two together and just shrugged.

"Tell him I say hi." She said. "Oh and tell him about the problem in room 6." Sookie reminded her.

"Heard that. When do you want me to come?" He asked.

"How about when my mom leaves…like during your lunch lull." She said.

"Sure. See you then." He said smiling.

"Ok." She said trying not to smile. She turned around so Sookie wouldn't see her smile. She hung up and sighed. "Here comes Emily." She said leaving with all the stuff she needs. "Mom." Lorelai said smiling. "Find the Dragonfly ok?" She asked her mom.

"Just fine." Emily said lying.

"Good." Lorelai said plastering a fake smile on.

"Very good." Emily said an equally fake smile on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey." Luke said coming up behind Lorelai and Emily.

"Oh good you're here." Lorelai said. "And you brought Burt." She said flashing him a smile.

"Burt?" Emily asked.

"His toolbox. One day he left it at our house and Rory and I wanted to bring it back to him but we couldn't because it was just too heavy. So we got accustomed to saying Bye Burt, night Burt, morning Burt." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry I asked." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"We all make mistakes." Lorelai said smiling brightly at her mother.

"Room six right?" He asked.

"The room with the problems." She said sighing.

Once he left Emily gave her daughter a pointed look. "Is he certified?" She asked.

"I don't think so." She said shrugging.

Emily nodded slowly. "I better be going."

"Bye mom. See you Friday." She said heading up to the desk. Once she saw her mother leave she headed up to room six.

"Hey there. Almost fixed?" She asked shutting the door.

"Yeah." He said bending down in front of the desk.

She couldn't resist. She just couldn't. When Lorelai Gilmore saw an opportunity she went for it. She pinched his butt and he yelped. "Sorry." She said giggling.

"You, Lorelai Gilmore are going to pay for that." He said putting his tools down. He walked towards her and lifted her up. He placed her on the bed and began tickling her.

"Stop…" She said breathlessly. "I'm sorry. Stop." She said giggling.

He raised an eyebrow. She nodded. "Ok." He said and crashed his lips down onto hers. She moaned at how fast he did it.

He probed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned again. She stuck her hand in his back pocket and put the other was playing with the ends of his hair. One of his hands was in her hair and the other hand was on her back.

Sookie hearing noise naturally wanted to check on the room to make sure Luke hadn't killed himself. Neither of them heard the door open they were to busy moaning and making out. Sookie's eyes widened and she shut the door.

_Oh…my…God…impossible. Luke and Lorelai making out. Oh. My. God. She didn't want to tell me._ Sookie thought sadly. _She better have a good reason. I just heard Lorelai moan. Ew I just heard my best friend moan. I just heard Luke moan also. Wow I am going to need extensive psychiatric treatment._ She sighed and shook her head trying to get the sounds out of her mind.

"You know…" She said pushing him off of her sitting up. "We shouldn't be making out in an inn room during a work day." She said flashing him an evil smile.

"We shouldn't." He said pushing her down. She giggled and rolled him around going on top of him. "But we are." He finished. She gave him one last peck and got up.

"Time to get back to work." She said trying to fix herself up. "I look like I was just making out." She said complaining about her blistered lips and messy hair. Her hair she could fix but the lips needed lipstick and that was downstairs.

"And I wonder why." He said grabbing her waist. She loved this side of him. The playful side.

"And I do too. Hmm I'll get back to you." She said giving him one last kiss. "Fix the desk." She said leaving putting in that extra bounce because she knew he was watching.

She walked into the kitchen and got some coffee. She put the cup back still wanting to taste Luke.

"How's Luke?" Sookie asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Almost done." She said smiling.

Sookie smiled knowing Lorelai was happy. "Good." Sookie said getting back to her food.

Lorelai nodded. She really needed coffee. She poured herself a cup and drank it. "Amazing." She said to the coffee.

Sookie giggled at Lorelai and rolled her eyes. "Done." Luke said coming into the kitchen. Lorelai walked up to him.

"Good." She said smiling. They walked away and Sookie clucked her tongue.

"Those two." Sookie muttered.

**AN: this was a default chapter...please review if you think I should continue and if you think this story has potential **


	2. Know your onion!

**Know your onion! By the shins**

**Shut out, pimpled and angry.  
I quietly tied all my guts into knots.  
Gave up on trying to make them,  
I figured it'd take them too long to look up and besides...**

It was undeniably clear to me i don't know why  
When every other part of life seemed locked behind shutters  
I knew what worthless dregs we've always been.

Lucked out and found my favorite records  
Lying in wait at the Birmingham mall.  
The songs that i heard,  
The occasional book  
Were the only fun i ever took.  
And i got on with making myself.  
The trick is just making yourself.

But when they're parking their cars on your chest  
You've still got a view of the summer sky  
To make it hurt twice when your restless body  
Caves to its whims  
And suddenly struggles to take flight...

Three thousand miles north east  
I left all my friends at the morning bus stop shaking their heads.  
"what kind of life you dream of? you're allergic to love."  
Yes i know but i must say in my own defense  
It's been undeniably dear to me, i don't know why  
When every other part of life seemed locked behind shutters  
I knew the worthless dregs we are,  
The selfless, loving saints we are,  
The melting, sliding dice we've always been.

**An: back! I had this in my head so…yeah…here it is. THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTING…I totally appreciate all the support and stuff…my next chapter to April can see love but can they? Is almost done…enjoy this for now.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Mom. You called me a hundred times this weekend." Rory said into the phone. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you but my phone died." She continued.

"It's ok sweets. It happens." She said smiling.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you later ok?" She asked Rory.

"Yeah." Rory said wondering why her mom was so happy. "Later." She said. "Bye." She said hanging up shrugging it off thinking it was just Lorelai being Lorelai.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning." Lorelai said walking into the diner.

"Morning." He said filling a cup of coffee to keep himself from kissing her.

"So I was thinking last night and I was like Luke has my The Who cd. And I was thinking why would he have my cd he doesn't even listen to music and then I thought…right that's why I gave it to him." She said raising an eyebrow hoping he got it.

He did. "Oh I listened to it lets get it." He said but she was already half way up the stairs.

Once they were inside she crashed her mouth onto his with it still open.

"A bit too forward." He said amused once they broke apart.

She shrugged and placed small, light kisses on his lips. "Better?" She asked.

He shook his head and kissed her again. He opened his mouth she smiled.

"Maybe….we…should…go…back." She said in between kisses and breaths.

"We should." He said kissing along her jaw line. "But we aren't going to." He said in that husky voice. He kissed her again and she moaned and fell back onto his bead. She wasn't even aware they were moving. He fell next to her laughing. Yes Luke Danes was laughing. Her back pocket buzzed and she groaned. "Phone." She said rolling over.

"What?" He asked.

"My phone. Get it out of my back pocket." She said. He took it out taking his time to feel her butt. She giggled and moaned. "Hello?" She asked. She cleared her throat because she had that 'I just had another mans tongue in my throat' voice.

"Mom." Rory's voice came onto the line.

"Hey what's up?" She asked trying to fend off Luke's arm snaking around her waist. She gave in and put her head on his chest. "I just spoke to you before I came into Luke's." She told Rory.

"Yeah. Where are you?" She asked.

"Getting my cd from Luke." She said trying to roll away because Luke was biting on her ear lobe and she was extremely ticklish.

"Ok. Call me back then ok?" She said.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah just call me back." Rory said.

"Ok." Lorelai said shrugging. "You are a bad, bad, man." She said poking him in the chest getting up. "Give me a cd." He handed her a cd and she walked downstairs. Before she opened the curtains she gave him a quick peck and a smile. "I've got to head back to the inn. I'll see you later." She said finishing her coffee.

"Ok." She left the money on the counter and walked out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning." Lorelai said cup of Luke's take out coffee in hand.

"Good morning." Michel said. Jeez it's like even when he greeted people he sounded snide.

Lorelai took her phone out to call Rory. She was confused because Rory called her in a rush but then didn't explain herself.

"Rory, it's me you really need to get a new message machine just call me on the cell when you get this. Thanks." Lorelai clicked end and went to work. "Morning Sookie." She said getting a cup of coffee after she drained the take-out from Luke's.

"Morning sweetie." Sookie said stirring something.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Nothing new. Cooking some sauce for tonight. Trying something new." Sookie said smiling.

"I'll try it later." Lorelai said leaving. _Sunday, the day of rest…right._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sookie I'm going to Luke's you want anything?" She asked.

"No thanks." _Nothing that you'd want anyways._

"Bye." She said skipping off to Luke's with a smile on her face. "Hey." She said sitting down on a stool.

"Hey." He said fighting the urge to smile. It won and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Burger and fries." Lorelai said taking the cup of coffee he just poured her. He nodded and made them for her. She looked around at the almost empty diner. Nobody was there except some tourists. "Got a minute?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Might." He said arching his eyebrows.

"You might?" She asked shooting him a seductive grin.

"I do." He said smiling.

"Thought so." She said walking upstairs.

"Caesar I'm taking a ten." He said following her upstairs.

Once they were inside she crashed her lips onto his. She shut the door and pulled him over to the bed.

"Hi." He said pushing her off. He smiled and sat up.

"Hi." She said giggling.

"How about I take you on a date this Saturday?" He asked tracing her collarbone with his finger.

"Why Luke are you asking me out?" She asked feigning shock.

"Maybe." He said.

"Sure." She said pushing him down kissing him hard. She felt his tongue in her mouth and she moaned. She could never get used to that and it was fine with her. "Diner. Inn. People." She groaned rolling off of him. He took her hand and started playing with it.

"I know." He sighed. "One last kiss." He said pulling her in his arms.

She kissed him and sighed. "Let's go." She said pulling him up. They went back downstairs and nobody had left or come into the diner.

"Saturday?" She whispered after she finished her food.

"Saturday." He confirmed. She smiled, left some money on the counter and walked out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She came back from Luke's high on Luke. She was intoxicated by Luke's kisses and touches and she didn't care.

"Hi Lorelai." Sookie said. "Try my sauce." She said giving her a spoon.

"Always." Lorelai said smiling taking it. "Amazing." She said still smiling.

_Why won't she tell me about Luke? Calm down Sookie she'll tell you when she's ready. When will that be! _"Somebody's happy." Sookie commented nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Today is a lovely day!" She said giggling remembering the tingling feeling Luke's lips had left on hers.

"Sure it is." Sookie said nodding. "The day. It's lovely." She said not really paying attention to what was coming out of her own mouth.

"Of course it is." Lorelai said giddily. _And the fact that I just sucked face with the local diner owner. _She thought smiling fondly. _Ok sucked face is a little crude but that's what we did. And I have a date. I. Have. A. Date. With. Luke. Danes. _

"Uh-uh." Sookie said paying attention to her sauce now.

Lorelai walked out and decided to take the front desk. Her cell phone rang and she answered. "Rory my darling daughter." She said giggling after she read the caller id.

"Hey mom." Rory said smiling. "We keep missing each other." Rory said.

"I know!" Lorelai said agreeing. "We sure do." She said.

"Somebody's happy…or extremely drunk." Rory said.

"Why does everybody assume I'm happy?" Lorelai said. "I am happy. That is my nature. I am happy." She said.

"Chill I get it. You're happy. So why did mommy do something slutty?" Rory asked.

"No!" She gasped. "Never!" She said mocking shock. "I told you I am happy." She said shrugging.

"Ok. So what's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing really." Lorelai said feeling a little guilty for not telling her about Luke. Maybe she should. Then again she shouldn't.

"I can't stay home this weekend." Rory said sadly.

Lorelai however was ecstatic more Luke time. _I am a horrible mother. Happy when her daughter can't spend the weekend. God._ "That sucks." She said sighing.

"I know." Rory said. "Hey mom I gotta go I was just checking in." She said.

"Ok by kid." She said.

"See you Friday." Rory said hanging up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Friday**

"Hey Rory." Lorelai said overly happy.

"You are so not telling me something and I will find out what it is but for now hide the smile or else your parents will see and make assumptions that are no doubt true." Rory said rolling her eyes ringing the bell to the house.

"It is in my nature to be happy even if I grew up with these people." She finished just when the door opened. "Mom." Lorelai said smiling still.

"Lorelai. Rory." Emily said opening open the door wider for them.

"Grandma." Rory said kissing her grandmothers cheek taking her coat off.

They both handed their coats to the maid and walked into the living room for drinks.

Lorelai was spacing out thinking about Luke. She had spent every night with him that week and she couldn't get enough of him.

"Lorelai!" Emily screamed.

"Yes." Lorelai said breaking out of her 'Luke trance'.

"You were in another world." Emily said.

"Was I?" She asked. "Sorry. Inn stuff." She said dismissing it with a wave of a hand.

Rory rolled her eyes. There's a guy she knew it. "Yeah mom's been really busy." Rory said shooting Lorelai a look.

Lorelai shot Rory a look saying: I owe you.

"You know Lorelai this is the time you have with your family you do not need to be thinking about work." She said. _ Or the boyfriends you keep from us._

"Sorry." She said looking down into her lap.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So I'll see you next week. Might make it to the Hallow this week." Rory said getting into her car.

"See you then." Lorelai said getting into her car.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Lets keep the date the way it was because let's face it: AS-P did an amazing job for that part**

"They're nice." Lorelai said slipping her hand through Luke's.

"They are." He agreed. She leaned closer to him and shut her eyes. She inhaled deeply letting his scent caress her lungs.

"You smell good." She said opening her eyes.

He bent down and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "So do you." He said into her hair.

He opened up the door for her and let her in. "Thanks." She said getting into the car.

"Come inside." She said grabbing Luke and tossing him inside her house. "Forgetting who my neighbors are?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her. When he went to pull back she pushed her head forward and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She took his jacket off and also her jacket off. He was slipping her shirt off while she was unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Up." She said. He brought her upstairs leaving a mess of clothes behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They both woke up to shrill sound of the phone ringing. "Hello." She said groggily into the phone.

"Lorelai what are you doing sleeping?" Emily's voice boomed through her ears echoing.

"Um. I don't know what do you do sleeping?" She asked shushing Luke who was asking who it was.

"Lorelai is there somebody there?" Emily asked. _She has a man over. She had a man sleep over. Oh my God she had a man sleep over. Stop thinking about your daughter's sex life!_

"No." She said shooting Luke a look.

"You sure?" Emily asked.

"I think I'd know if there was a guy in my bed." Lorelai said motioning to Luke to get dressed. He puts his boxers on and goes into a drawer that all of his left behind clothes go. It's accumulated to: 4 flannels, two jeans, some socks, boxers, and a bunch of under shirts.

"Lorelai no need to take that tone with me." Emily said scolding her.

"What's up?" She asked getting up and putting on a dressing gown.

"I wanted to know if I could discuss the DAR function with you." Emily said getting into her car.

"Today? Right now?" She asked.

"Why not. I'll see you in 30 minutes." Emily said cheerily.

"No…wait…mom…hello…she hung up on me." She said to Luke. "And she's coming in 30 minutes." She sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I can't believe this woman." She said getting up pulling the gown off of her.

"You know you're beautiful." He said taking her in his arms.

Feeling self conscious Lorelai giggled nervously and blushed. "Thanks." She said just above a whisper. She looked up and he kissed her. Not hard but gently as if she was a China doll, as if she could shatter into a million pieces right at that moment. He pulled back and she smiled. She suddenly realized how cold her bare body was without the flannel over it and she involuntarily shivered.

"Shower." She said pointing at the shower.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I should go…I'm meeting my mom now." She said rolling her eyes talking to Luke.

"You should." He said.

"Hi sugar, how's it goin'?" Babbette asked.

"Nothing new." Lorelai said giving Luke a smile because it was something new. "How about you?" She asked looking up at her.

"Lorelai." Emily said coming in.

"I was going to meet you at the Inn." Lorelai said sighing.

Emily rolled her eyes and Lorelai switched to a table. "Mom, this is Babbette. Babbette this is my mom: Emily." Lorelai said.

"Nice to meet ya honey. I gotta go check on Morey." Babbette said waving.

"See you later." Lorelai said waving. "Mom I don't have any of the menus or anything here." She said.

"Well then let's go." Emily said.

"Bye Luke." Lorelai said leaving.

"Bye." He said taking her food away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So I was thinking instead of the stuffed clams we have little shrimp puffs." Emily said.

"Sure. Whatever you want Sookie will make. It's scary how much she can make." Lorelai said her thoughts drifting to food and then of course Luke. She snapped out of it quickly though because her mother was ranting about something that has to do with flower arrangements. Lorelai nodded at anything her mother said.

"I should get going." Emily said.

"See you Friday." She said walking her mother out. She went into her office to do some work. Ten minutes later she hears a knock. "Come in!" She called.

"Hey." Luke said.

"One second." She said finishing a signature on something. "Hey." She said walking towards him locking the door.

"Locking the door?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." She said giggling placing a light kiss on his lips.

"You locked the door for that?" He asked smiling.

"Of course not." Lorelai said giving him a much harder kiss.

"So you locked the door for that?" He asked still smiling.

"Nope." She said kissing him. This time she didn't pull back she leaned closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. She felt him sucking on her lower lip and she suppressed a moan, not wanted to get caught. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. She didn't realize they were moving until Luke fell onto the couch pulling her with him. "Oops." She giggled turning her head towards him.

"Sorry." He said kissing her lightly.

"No need to be sorry." She said giving him a long kiss. A piece of hair fell onto her face and he gently put it behind her ear. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "So you missed me?" She asked smiling turning her back to him. She leans into him and once again she can't help but notice that she fits.

But Luke was too busy sucking, licking, kissing, her neck to answer.

"You know you're going to give me a hickie." She said enjoying it to much to ask him to stop.

"Hmm." He growled into her neck.

"Never mind." She breathes out. He pulls back and she shivers because her neck is bare and cold now. She turns around and faces him. "Nope. Nobody will see that one." She said giggling. She gets up and takes his hand. She helps him up and gives him one last lingering kiss. She fixes her hair and re applies her lipstick. "Come on." She opens the door and he follows her out. "I'll see you later." She said giving him a 'friendly' pat on the arm.

"Later." He said still imagining her lips on his.

Lorelai was bending down looking for something in the file drawer and her hair kept getting in the way. She sighed and bundled her hair up pulling it in one hand. She was searching for something when Sookie walked up. She stopped short at the huge red hickie on her neck. Lorelai hearing steps let her hair go. Sookie shook the thought of Lorelai and Luke out of her mind and walked over to Lorelai.

"Hey sweetie what are you looking for?" Sookie asked coming over to the other side of the front desk.

Lorelai got up from her crouched position and Sookie gasped. Her eyes seemed so full of light and love. Lorelai was in love and she wasn't even telling Sookie about it. The smile was on her lip's, her cheeks were flushed with excitement, and her eyes full of love. "What's the matter?" Lorelai asked hearing the gasp.

"Nothing." Sookie said. "I was wondering what your mom chose for the menus." Sookie said.

"I can't remember. I have it here somewhere." Lorelai said looking in her files fighting the urge to pick up her hair. She pulled out a sheet with a bunch of scribbles on it. "Everything with hearts on it." She said smiling.

"Hearts?" Sookie asked. _Wow she is in love._

"Well it started out circles but then she changed her mind about what she wanted and me finding the easy way out decided to distinguish what she wanted form what she didn't with triangles and then she changed her mind again and it ended up being hearts." Lorelai said shrugging as if it were that simple. "Ok you don't get it but it's all in the hearts." She said smiling.

"Ok." Sookie said shrugging.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Our lips are sealed

**Our lips are sealed – go go's**

**Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise**

Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed

There's a weapon  
That we must use  
In our defense  
Silence reveals

When you look at them  
Look right through them  
That's when they'll disappear  
That's when we'll be feared

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed

Give no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed

Hush, my darling  
Don't you cry  
Quiet, angel  
Forget their lies

Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise

Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed

Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed

**AN: Will Sookie confront her or not? Will exes get in the way?**

**Who knows?**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Mom I'm home!" Rory called into the house.

Lorelai turned over in bed to Luke. "Oh my God! Luke!" Lorelai said in a whisper. "Rory's here." She said.

"Mom?" Rory called.

"Be right down!" Lorelai called.

"I guess you didn't tell her." Luke said.

"I guess now would be a great time to tell her." Lorelai said getting up putting his flannel on.

"You don't have to." Luke said.

"I should though." Lorelai said opening the door.

She walked downstairs and Rory was making coffee.

"Mom." She said turning around. She looked her mom up and down and gasped. "You…you're in flannel." She said. "Nice legs." She smirked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Lorelai said rolling her eyes smiling.

"I knew it!" Rory said. "I mean I didn't know it was Luke but I knew there was a-" She stopped and walked over to her mother pulled her hair up. "Whoa…nice hickie." She giggled putting her hair down.

Lorelai blushed and looked down.

"So…you and Luke eh?" She asked.

"Nobody knows." Lorelai admitted looking up at Rory.

Rory shrugged. "My lips are sealed." She said.

"Like the go go's?" Lorelai asked.

"Exactly." Rory said smiling.

"You're not mad I didn't tell you?" Lorelai asked cringing, bracing herself for words of hate by her daughter.

"You told me." Rory said shrugging.

"And you're happy?" Lorelai asked.

"The happiest." Rory said smiling. "Go get back to your man. I'm going to the book store." Rory said.

Lorelai went back upstairs to go wake him up because it was time for him to open the diner.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey mom." Rory said coming in with a bag of books sitting next to Lorelai.

"More books?" She asked.

"More books." Rory confirmed before Lorelai could go into a: you have enough at Yale rant.

"Coffee?" He asked already pouring Rory a cup.

"Shouldn't even have to ask." Rory said smiling.

"Still asking in the hopes of you changing your mind." He said shrugging.

"Never!" She gasped gulping her coffee down as if he would take it away any second.

"Just like your mother." He sighed shaking his head.

"And that's a bad thing?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope." He said looking her in the eye. She didn't look away and they got caught in a staring match.

"You keep making googly eyes like that with him and everybody will know." Rory said so only Lorelai could here.

Lorelai scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Shush you." She said turning to Luke but he was gone. "You see that child of mine?" She asked in her fake-wisdom voice. "You talk like that and he runs." She said rolling her eyes going back to her normal sarcastic-witty Lorelai voice.

Luke comes out of the kitchen. "And he's back." Rory said in the announcer voice.

"Cause I'm just so cool." Lorelai said smiling.

The bell chimes and Luke stops dead in his tracks. "Rachelle." He said.

"Rachelle? As in Rachelle, Rachelle?" Lorelai asked.

"That's me." Rachelle said hoping to ruin whatever 'intimate' moment she saw them having from outside of the diner.

Lorelai turns around. "Lorelai." She said extending her arm out trying to give her a smile.

_And he chose a gorgeous one._ Rachelle thought smiling bitterly. "I think you know my name." She said laughing a bit shaking her hand.

"My daughter Rory." She said motioning to her daughter.

_Daughter. Her daughter looks 20. What?_ "Nice to meet you." Rachelle said shaking Rory's hand.

Sensing the tension she shook her hand and grabbed her books. "I'm going to Lane's." She said.

"Don't let Brian do anything." Lorelai warns with a smile.

"Brian?" She asked giggling. "Brian?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah the ones with asthma are always the horniest ones." She said giggling.

"Ok don't talk about Lane's roommates like that in here." Luke said finding his voice.

"I think I'll stick with Logan anyways." Rory said.

"Yeah, don't need to hear about my daughter's sex life." She said shooing her out.

"Don't need everybody in Stars Hallow knowing about my sex life anyways." Rory said turning to leave.

"Ha! You admit it….you're having sex…don't tell Mrs. Kim." Lorelai said.

"Wouldn't dare." Rory said leaving.

Luke rolls his eyes. "I don't need to know about her sex life. To me she's still 10 going around asking people to go to her caterpillar's funeral." Luke said. "She has sex?" He asked.

"That was cute…and a bit odd…I worried about her then." Lorelai said.

"I worried about her the day I found out you were her mom." Luke said rolling her eyes.

"Mean." She said pouting. She turns and notices Rachelle again. "That was a bit dirty." She said thinking about Luke's comment.

"Your mind is dirty." He said rolling his eyes.

"Ah, yes, and that is why I got knocked up at 16." She said rolling her eyes. "Yeah I just made myself sound like a slut." She said to Rachelle. "Which I'm not." She said. "Most of the time." She giggles and bursts into hysterics

"Sorry she's not usually like this." Luke said wiping the counter. "No, actually she's always like this." He said smiling fondly at her shaking his head.

Rachelle gives him a sad smile. "Hmm." She said.

"I'm going to go and-" She started.

"No talking about Rory's sex life." Luke said cringing.

"You've got your mind on my daughter's sex life." Lorelai said arching an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lorelai." He said.

"Never." She said. "Nice meeting you Rachelle she said skipping out.

"So…"Luke said to Rachelle.

"I was just in the airport and thought…what's Luke doing and now I'm here." She said trying to explain.

Luke nods like he understands but he doesn't. He doesn't understand how she thinks she can come whenever she feels like it and expect him to accept it. He's looking at her wondering what he ever saw in her and that scares him. He doesn't have feelings for Rachelle anymore. Whoa…that new revelation made him wonder. His love for Rachelle had been multiplied by a million and had been given to Lorelai and he was fine with it. "Right. Well, where are you staying?" He asked. She gave him a sheepish smile. "Lorelai." He said stopping his train of thought. "She has an inn." He said. He gave her directions and she left sad because it seemed like he had moved on.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Rachelle came Lorelai was arguing with some French guy.

"Michelle I don't give a rat's ass if you get to meet Celin Dion." Lorelai said waving her arms around.

"What if I get you a t-shirt?" He asked.

"Done. One night and that's it." She said smiling. "Go do your job before I go change my mind." She said rolling her eyes.

"Lorelai?" Rachelle asked timidly.

"Rachelle." Lorelai said turning around to face Rachelle. "A room?" She asked checking the computer.

"Yep." She said.

"Lorelai." The French man came back.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What size shirt are you?" He asked.

"Take a guess." She said rolling her eyes.

"Extra small?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"Nice sucking up." She said giggling.

"I try my hardest." He said rolling his eyes.

"Of course you do." She said rolling her eyes. "Room 9." She said giving Rachelle a key. "Enjoy your stay." She said smiling, itching her ear.

_A hickie? From Luke?_ Rachelle thought. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"No problem." She said. "Michel I'm bored, entertain me." She said turning to Michel.

"Go entertain yourself." He said rolling her eyes.

"Dirty!" She giggled going into her office.

_Sick mind._ Rachelle thought going to her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I am officially dead. Michel needs to go get a life and Rory is back at Yale." She said slumping into a stool next to Rachelle. "So now I need a life." She said talking to Luke.

"Ok I realized how much I depended on the little girl when she left for collage but now it's crazy. Hey Luke, you think they have one of those mail order life's, like mail order brides?" She asked.

He poured her a cup of coffee rolling his eyes. "Ahh yes do I remember…Casablanca." He said rolling his eyes.

"You saw Casablanca?" Rachelle asked.

"And fell asleep during Hardbodies and had to sleep on my couch." She said giggling. "That was the day Rory had that horrible date." She said laughing. "Ok, Luke I need pie." She said.

"You haven't had dinner yet." He pointed out.

"Don't argue with me." She said. He gave her a slice of pie and she smiled. "My own prince in flannel." She said digging in. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Rory." She said ignoring Luke's glares.

"I left a book at the house." She said through loud music and drunk laughs.

"Having a party?" She asked sticking a finger in an ear.

"At Logan's." She said.

"So you're at Logan's house having a party and you called me about a book?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not a party." She said defending herself.

"Rory." She said. "Go party, don't drink, and after you don't drink, drink lots of water and take four aspirin." She said flipping her phone shut. "Crazy party animal." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Lorelai." He said sighing.

"Yes I broke the sacred no phone rule. Sorry." She said shrugging. "Damn I never got the books name." She said.

"She'll live with out a book." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Achem, remember when she was 14 and lost her book?" Lorelai asked rolling her eyes. "Now that's when I worried about her." Lorelai said giggling. Her phone rang and she ignored it after checking the caller id.

"Ignoring Rory?" Luke asked rolling his eyes.

"Emily." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. The phone stopped ringing and rang again. _I give up._ She answered it. "Mom?" She asked.

"Lorelai what happened you didn't answer your phone." She said into the phone.

"Thanks for the update." She said rolling her eyes again.

"Lorelai." She shrieked. Lorelai put the phone in the air as Emily ranted about the proper way to speak to your mother.

"Yes mom. Ok mom." Lorelai said.

"I need to talk to you about Friday." Emily said.

"That's next week." She said.

"I know but your father will be in Chicago." Emily said.

"And you felt the need to call me on a Saturday night to tell me this?" She asked.

"Why are you on a date?" Emily asked.

"If I were I wouldn't have answered the phone." She said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't in the first place." Emily said.

"That's cause I'm in the diner and Luke hates it when I use my cell phone." Lorelai said. Luke scoffed at that. "You called to see if I was on a date." Lorelai said sucking in a breath.

"No." Emily said half heartedly.

"Mom. I'm hanging up now." She said flipping her phone shut. "Remind me to never answer the phone when it's my mom." She told Luke.

"I'll alert the media." He said rolling his eyes.

She almost choked on her coffee. _The dream._

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "At all." She added. Her phone rings and it's Emily. "Not answering it." She said turning it off. "So Rachelle, did Stars Hallow change at all?" She asked not wanting Rachelle to feel like an outside even if she thought she had a chance with Luke.

"Not at all." She said. _Except for the fact that my ex boyfriend is dating a slutty, beautiful, successful, woman, nope nothing changed. _

"Good." Lorelai said picking at her pie. "I don't think I'm hungry." She said sighing.

"Whoa…am I in the twilight zone?" He asked.

"Shut up." She said pushing the plate away. "I want fries." She said smiling. "Salt not sugar." She said arching an eyebrow.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said walking into the kitchen.

When he left there was an uneasy, awkward silence. Lorelai had no idea if Rachelle knew they were dating and she decided to keep her mouth shut and let Luke tell her.

Luke came back and the piece of pie was gone. Lorelai giggled. "Stomach of steel." He said handing her the fries.

"That's what they called me in prison." She said.

"Of course and they did cause what else would they call you?" He asked.

"Don't even get me started on that list." She said eating a fry.

"And I bet half those names are dirty." He said reading her mind.

"Might be." She said raising an eyebrow. "You'll never know." She said putting the eyebrow down.

"Knowing you…yes…more then half of them are dirty." He said smiling.

She stuck her tongue out but didn't say anything. She finished her fires and cleared her throat. "I'm going home to be my old spinster self." She said getting her purse. She tugged on her earlobe which meant: Luke meet me at my house when Rachelle leaves.

He nodded and she left.

Rachelle caught the hint. "I'm going back to the inn." She said. She felt a pang in her heart when he didn't even argue one bit and just nodded. Not even one bit…he didn't even say: let's reminisce. She left and he went over to Lorelai's house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rachelle came into the diner early the next morning because she knew he opened the diner early. When she walked in Caesar was busy with Kirk. She took her seat and waited for Luke. When he didn't come she sighed. Caesar walked over to her, "do you need anything?" He asked.

"Where's Luke?" She asked.

"He asked me to open up. I have no clue I don't talk him about that kind of stuff." He said raising an eyebrow. "Word on the street is he got himself a secret girlfriend but nobody knows for sure. People are guess'n all over the place." He said shrugging.

Rachelle nodded and took her camera out putting film in it.

Luke walked into the diner smiling. _Just another amazing night with Lorelai,_ he thought smiling thinking about when she would come into his diner that morning. "Morning." He told Rachelle pouring her coffee.

She raised her eyebrows at him. _A secret girlfriend, eh?_ She thought. _Must be Lorelai. _

"Morning." Lorelai said coming into the diner wearing the same smile that Luke was. Luke tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. "Three coffees to go." She said smiling.

"No." He said.

"The inns supply is almost out and I really need it so…yeah." She said still smiling. He poured her three cups, and with much difficulty, she got them to her car.

"I'm going to go take pictures." Rachelle said sighing looking at his smile. He nodded and she went the inn to take pictures.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sookie!" Lorelai sang coming into the kitchen.

"What is that I see? Three cups of take out?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "How did you manage that?" She asked.

"I have my ways." She said giggling.

_You sure do._ "That calls for a dirty." Sookie said.

"Whoa…you've been hanging out way to long with me." Lorelai said still smiling. "The snow is coming soon." She said getting giddy at the thought of it.

"It is?" Sookie asked. She knew Lorelai well enough that if she said it was going to snow…it would.

"I smell it." She said giggling. "Come on. Let's take a walk!" She said getting excited at the prospect of a snow covered inn. Before Sookie could protest she cut in, "they can handle the kitchen for ten minutes." She said dragging Sookie outside.

They were talking when Rachelle spotted them. She took a few candid shots and got closer to hear what they were saying.

"Look up." Lorelai said. "It's coming soon!" She said giggly.

"You sound like a high Paris Hilton in a trashy horror film." She said giggling.

"Official, you've hung out with me way to much. First a dirty now a drug, Paris Hilton, and a horror movie reference in the same sentence." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I learn from the best." Sookie said smiling.

Lorelai turned around and looked at the inn. "Sookie, look." She said pointing at the inn. "We did it." She said linking her arm through Sookie's.

"We did, didn't we?" Sookie asked looking at the inn as well.

"We did." Lorelai agreed. "You know, Luke told me I could do it and I told him I couldn't." She said looking down.

"Lorelai void of confidence?" Sookie asked shocked.

Lorelai shrugged and kicked at the ground. "I don't know." She said looking at the inn again. Sookie squeezed Lorelai's arm and smiled. "Thanks." She said looking down at Sookie. Sookie shrugged and they walked around a little more, Rachelle following them taking some pictures. Lorelai's phone rang and she checked the caller id. She groaned, "my mom." She said picking her phone out of her pocket "Answer it." She said shoving the phone at Sookie.

"Hello?" Sookie said.

"Sookie?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I have her phone." Sookie said giggling a bit, Lorelai on the other hand had to walk away from Sookie because she was laughing so hard.

"Here." Sookie said handing Lorelai her phone. "She's pissed." Sookie said.

"And I'd care because…"Lorelai asked.

"Come on." Sookie said dragging her towards the inn.

**An: that's it…I never really put a song that works with a chapter but this time I did…something new I guess**

**I totally appreciate all the reviews and support…so give it to me! Haha **


	4. Afternoon delight

**AN:yes I heard the horrible news…AS-P and Dan aren't coming back let's just hope that Dave Rosenthal is an LL fan! If he isn't I will refuse to watch GG anymore…yes I am going to that extreme **

**Afternoon delight by Gordon Lightfoot**

**Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right'  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
And we know the night is always gonna be there any way**

Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

Started out this morning feeling so polite  
I always though a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite  
But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might try nibbling  
A little afternoon delight  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

Please be waiting for me, baby, when I come around  
We could make a lot of lovin' 'for the sun goes down

Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

"This is mainstream and Lane will kill me but…" Lorelai started playing with the little hairs on his chest. They were in her bed and she was talking...well no babbling.

"Mainstream?" Luke asked.

"Music." She said.

"Ok so you were about to describe me in a song." He said.

"Dirty little secret." She said giggling. "By the all American rejects." She said sighing. "Yes mainstream…don't tell Lane." She said giving him a little kiss.

"Never." He said.

"You've never heard that song have you?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied playing with her hair.

"Thought so." She said rolling on top of him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Again?" He asked. She just giggled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Let's kill everybody who approaches me." Lorelai said sitting down at a stool banging her head on the counter.

"Don't do that it's unsanitary." He said. "Long night?" He asked.

"You'd know." She muttered.

He blushed and rolled his eyes. He poured her coffee and she drank it. "My savior." She said smiling. He shrugged and got her some pancakes.

"Hi Lorelai." Rachelle said.

Lorelai grunts. "Don't listen to her she just didn't get sleep last night." He said.

Lorelai picked her head up and arched an eyebrow up at him. "Ha, sleep….that concept is so last year…" _Sex is the new sleep._ "Plus I got some extra things _done_ last night so the lack of sleep was worth it." She said trying hard not to giggle.

"Coffee." He said handing it to her.

_A bribe so I don't talk about our sex life to his ex girlfriend…this is hilarious._ She drank it. "I have no coffee in my house." She said sighing. "Rory drank it all." She said. "I might have helped though." She said giggling.

Luke rolled his eyes at her and smiled softly. He poured her a cup and she smiled gratefully.

Rachelle watched this exchange in envy. They weren't touching but the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him they might as well have been having sex on the counter.

"Inn. Sookie. Michel." She said groaning. "Michel is going to Celin Dion." She said laughing a bit. Luke smiled at her just enjoying her happiness. "He better work his ass off today." She said giggling.

"Because what would be a day without him working hard, right?" Luke asked rolling his eyes.

"Exactly. I often wonder why we didn't fire him when the inn burned down." She said frowning. "Sookie said because without the Dragonfly it wouldn't be the same." She shrugged, "I guess she was right." She said drinking her coffee.

"Rory left her book here do you have it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said. "Come on up I'll get it." He said leading the way upstairs.

_Yeah, secret girlfriend right there. I wonder what they would say if I walked in. That would be funny and really, really, uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't. It would be funny._

They come back downstairs, Lorelai with a huge smile on her face and Luke trying to suppress his.

"I got to go to the inn." Lorelai said draining what was left of her cold coffee. "To go?" She asked pouting. He sighed and poured her a cup. "Angel." She said smiling. "Bye Rachelle." She said trying to smile at her but you can't just smile at your boy friends ex girlfriend.

"So you and Lorelai close?" Rachelle asked.

"Best friends." He said wiping the counter.

"You two going out?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Not now." He said sighing looking around at the diner through tired eyes.

"Ok." She said quietly drinking her coffee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She asked if you and I were going out." He said talking to Lorelai through the diner phone in the storage room.

"So, tell her." She said shrugging on her phone cleaning up the library.

"Is that ok?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. "You can tell your ex girlfriend you have a girlfriend…unless you want her to try something then…oh my God…you want her to try something." She said pouting.

"Lorelai." He said in that tone.

Lorelai giggled. "You can tell her." She said rolling her eyes going into the living room to clean up there.

"Just checking." He said smiling.

"The lunch rush starts soon." Lorelai said looking at her watch. "You better get to them." She said fluffing some pillows.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Bring food and-"

"Coffee." He cut in rolling his eyes. "Sure." He said going into the diner to hang up.

"Bye." She said smiling shutting her phone off.

_Don't need to know who that was._ Sookie thought walking over to Lorelai. "Hey sweetie." She said smiling.

"Hey." Lorelai said smiling. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Sookie said shrugging. "Wanted to let you know I have fresh baked cookies." Sookie said.

Lorelai squealed and ran into the kitchen. Sookie giggled and followed her. When she got into the kitchen she found Lorelai eating a cookie. "Amazing!" Lorelai said. "And hot." She said breathing in air into her mouth.

"Should have warned you." Sookie said apologetically.

Lorelai shrugged. "They're great though." She said taking another bite.

Michelle came in and took a cookie. "One because I am on a diet." He said walking away.

"He's snarky." Sookie commented.

"He's sarcastic." Lorelai added. "He's snarkastic!" Lorelai quipped.

Sookie giggled and Lorelai took another cookie. "I need some bribery for Michelle!" Lorelai said walking away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What are we watching again?" He asked playing with Lorelai's hair.

"I can't remember." She admitted smiling. "You smell too good." She said laying on him watching the screen. He chuckled and she felt the vibrations. "That tickled." She giggled. There was a knock on the door and Lorelai groaned. "Nope. Ignore it." She said heaving a sigh. There was another knock and Luke picked her up and placed her laying down on the couch.

"I'll get it." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're breaking the rules!" She screamed while he opened the door.

"Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said dumbly.

"Luke who is it? If it's Taylor I swear I will bop him on the head. Or Kirk." Lorelai shouted. This was met by silence. "Who was so important that you had to break you rules?" She asked walking up to Luke.

"Mom." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai. Luke." She said. "Did I interrupt anything?" She asked smugly walking in.

"A movie." Lorelai said shrugging shutting the door.

Emily walked into the living room and scoffed at all the food. She spots a salad and raises her eyebrows. "A salad?" She asked.

"For Luke." Lorelai explained. "The rest is mine. He hates junk food." She said shrugging.

"I'm going to go…" He said.

"But the movie." She pouted.

"We can finish it later." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Fine but I might have a hot date when you try and reschedule then you'll be sorry." She said giggling a bit.

"Good night Lorelai." Luke said walking to the door.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and mumbled something else about a hot date. She looked at the floor and picked up his hat. "Luke, wait!" She said walking to the door. "Your hat." She said smiling.

Emily followed her to the door and hid herself behind the wall.

"I never got a proper goodbye." She whispered pouting. He rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!_

"Now that's not a proper goodbye." Lorelai said pouting.

"Sorry I don't usually like to kiss my girlfriend after she mentions having a hot date with somebody else." He said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and placed the cap on this head. "Perfect." She said smiling.

"Juts like you." He said looking into her eyes.

Lorelai blushed and gave him a light kiss. "Bye." She said turning on her heels. Emily rushed back into the living room and tried to forget what she saw. Lorelai walked into the living room and shut her TV off. "So…" Lorelai prodded trying to get to the reason why she was there.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked again a smirk on her face.

"Just watching a movie." Lorelai said shrugging picking up some of the mess she made.

"A movie?" She asked eyeing the rumpled clothes and the messy hair Lorelai had.

"Yeah." She said taking it out. She got a post it out and put: Give back to Kirk, on it.

"Ok." Emily said sighing, she didn't want to push her daughter away.

"So…" Lorelai asked once again. She wanted to know why Emily came here and ruined a night with Luke.

"Your father and I are…" She tried to think of a word to fill in the blank. "Separated." She said.

"Separated?" Lorelai asked looking at her mom.

"Yes. Separated." She said each word as a different sentence as if she were talking to a ten year old Lorelai not a Lorelai in her mid thirties.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. She knew it would happen someday always keeping their cool in front of everybody must have been horrible, eating them up inside. But that's what they did.

"Your father and I see things differently." She said simply.

"Like Panelyn Lott?" She asked nearing scoffing.

"Lorelai this isn't about those stupid lunches." She said it as if she were trying to convince herself and Lorelai sighed.

"Fine." Lorelai said crossing her arms over chest. "It's not about the lunches." She repeated the words sounding foreign to her own ears. She shrugged. "Ok so you both see things differently?" Lorelai asked trying to get this right.

"Yes." She answered sticking her nose up in the air. "We do."

"Ok." Lorelai said shrugging uncrossing her arms pushing her hands on the couch and picking them up watching the indent fill up with material again. She home phone rang and she went to get it. "Hold on." She said.

"Lorelai! We need you!" Sookie rushed out.

"Sook, what's wrong?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Davy." She said. "He won't stop crying." She said.

"Shh." Lorelai tried to soothe her. "It's ok, I'll be right there." Lorelai said grabbing her purse momentarily forgetting her mother. "Bring him here." Lorelai said setting her purse down.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah bring him here." Lorelai said nodding her head.

"I'll be right there." Sookie said getting Davy and putting him in the car.

"Sook, it's ok." She said smiling. She heard Sookie sniffle. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I have a cold. Jackson gave it to me." She said blowing her nose.

"He's probably sick then." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"That would make sense." Sookie said driving up into Lorelai's house. She shut her phone off and came into her house.

"Aww, Davy's so cute. Even when he's crying." Lorelai said giggling taking him.

"Emily." Sookie said surprised.

"Hello Sookie." Emily said.

"Coffee's in the kitchen, mom you want?" She asked.

"Sure." Emily said.

"Lorelai this tastes like Luke's coffee." Sookie said drinking it.

"That's cause he was here and of course how can he come to my house and not make coffee?" She asked bouncing Davy up and down.

"He can't." Sookie said handing Emily a mug.

"My point!" She said giggling sitting down.

"Tissues are in Rory's room cause even though she lives in Yale she's still the responsible one with all the necessities in her room." She said.

"Baby Tylenol is in the bag." Sookie said getting it out.

"Thanks." She said giving some to Davy. "There you go." She said smiling once he stopped crying.

Emily watched in wonder. How could Lorelai be so good at that? Of course she had done it with Rory but she seemed like a professional with her friend's kid.

"Hello Kitty?" Sookie asked coming out of Rory's room.

"Don't ask." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't wanna know." She said putting the tissues on the table.

"There are normal ones in there somewhere." Lorelai said. "Ooh my room!" She said. "At least I think they're normal." She said trying to think.

"Doesn't bother me much." She said shrugging. "Let me have him." Sookie said.

"You're sick." She pointed out.

"So is he." Sookie said.

"That won't help his cause." Lorelai said rubbing his back.

"Why are you always right?" Sookie asked.

"I have no idea." She said shrugging giggling. "I was talking about it with Luke also. It's a wonder." Emily scoffed. "Ignore her." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "She seems to think everything _she_ does is right." She said referring to the separation.

Emily rolled her eyes at this. "That's because it is." Emily said.

"Ha." Lorelai said. "She made a joke!" Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Lorelai." Emily said. "I was just trying to include you in this." She said.

"I'll stay out of it until you make up from this one." She said shaking her head.

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Actually I'm going to go get the tissues." Sookie said going upstairs but neither of them heard her.

888

Once inside Lorelai's room she decided to look around because she hadn't seen her room in a while. Nothing really changed. She opened the drawers and when she got to 'Luke's' drawer she gasped. She knew they were going out but it had become this serious and she still didn't tell her. Sookie kept telling herself that Lorelai needed time but it had been weeks since she saw them in the inn and she still hadn't told her.

She went into the bathroom and looked around.

Two tooth brushes, two toothpastes, a black razor, a pink razor, a bottle of men's shampoo, and a bunch of other things that indicated Lorelai was getting serious with somebody.

Sookie frowned at the thought of her not sharing it with her but she wiped it off her face. Her best friend was happy and that was all that mattered. Right?

Sookie grabbed the tissues and went downstairs. Emily was gone and Davy was sleeping in Lorelai's arms. "I'll take him home…thank you Lorelai." She said.

Lorelai nodded still in a trance from the fight she just had with Emily. "I'll see you later." Lorelai said getting up to go to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Separated?" Rory asked.

"That's what the oh so famous Emily Gilmore said." Lorelai sighed. She was in line in Doose's and she was on the phone with Rory.

"Amazing." Rory said.

"Tell me about it." Lorelai said handing Taylor her food so he could scan it. She walked out carrying a bag in each hand and her phone cradled in between her chin and ear. "Ahh I got to go I'll talk to you later ok?" She said.

"Bye mom." Rory said.

"Need help?" Luke asked.

"Why thank you kind sir." Lorelai said giggling handing him a bag.

"Aw jeez." Luke said.

"Come on." She said. They walked to her house and he set the bags in her kitchen. "I don't believe I properly thanked you." She said walking up to him.

"I don't believe so either." He said his breath shallow. No matter how many times he kissed Lorelai or got close to her he always felt like a nervous teenage boy.

She placed a hand on his cheek and put the other on his shoulder. She gave him a light kiss and whispered into his ear, "thanks." She said putting both arms around his neck

"Mmhmm." He said capturing her lips with his. She moaned and teased him; sticking her tongue in and out of his mouth. He moaned and she giggled pushing him up onto the back door. She flicked his cap off and ran her fingers through his hair. He stuck his hands into her pockets and applied pressure on her butt making her come closer. She moaned and pulled back. "Bed." She breathed.

"It's the middle of the day." He said trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Afternoon delight." She said arching an eyebrow offering him her hand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where's Luke." Kirk frowned. "I need Luke." He said.

"Kirk," Rachelle began. "It's the lull he's probably doing something." _With that tramp of a girl Lorelai._

"He's always here for the lull." Kirk said.

Just then Lorelai and Luke came into the diner laughing.

"Luke!" Kirk said.

"Yes I'm here." Luke said rolling his eyes.

Lorelai continued to giggle and sat at a stool. "Hi Rachelle." She said a little irked at talking to her boyfriend's ex girlfriend after having sex with your boyfriend.

"Hi Lorelai." She said.

"Coffee!" Lorelai screamed.

"It's the middle of the day." He said coming out of the kitchen.

"What can I say? Coffee is my afternoon delight." She said and then burst into giggles. Luke rolled his eyes and gave her a cup of coffee. "My love!" She said drinking it.

"Luke I need my food." Kirk groaned.

"Let me have my moment you spoilsport." Lorelai said pouting.

Luke handed Kirk some food and rolled his eyes at Lorelai. "Crazy lady." He said.

Lorelai shrugged. "Doesn't seem to bother anybody except my mother but everything I do bothers her except…" She trailed off trying to think about something her mother liked about her. "Nothing." She said drinking her coffee. "So I guess everybody loving me makes up for that." She said giggling.

"Guess so." He smirked refilling her cup.

"Ok now I have afternoon delight stuck in my head." She frowned.

"You had that stuck in your mind on the way over here." He pointed out.

"So? It's still stuck in my head." She pouted drinking her coffee. "The power of a good song." She said.

"You think every song is a good song." He said.

"Not true." She gasped. "I don't like slot of songs." She said.

Lane came out of the storage room. "Here," She said handing him the inventory sheet.

"Thanks." He said taking it and putting it under the cash register.

"What's up Lorelai?" Lane asked.

"Nothing." She said shrugging. "Will you come with me to visit Rory tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Yay!" Lorelai said jumping up and down. "Luke you hear that? We need lots of coffee for Rory of course." She said rolling her eyes. "She doesn't have any morning classes." She told Lane.

"And pie!" Lane chimed in.

"Yes, lots and lots of pie I hear they deprive the students at Yale." Lorelai said mocking disappointment.

"Oh I read that in the newspaper yesterday too." He said rolling his eyes.

"Lane! He doesn't care for our dear Rory's life." She said turning to Lane.

"Disappointing." She said shaking her head matching Lorelai's tone.

Lorelai giggled and sipped her coffee. "You have my cd." Lorelai told Lane.

"I know." Lane said. "I took it and then Zach wanted to listen to it and then Brian and then Gil." She said smiling apologetically.

"Whoa…it's traveled a long way." Lorelai said nodding her head.

"Yeah…well…" Lane said shrugging.

Lorelai nodded. "It's not mine thought it's Rory's." She said shrugging. "So you can keep it for all I care." She said giggling. "No she gave it to me." Lorelai said thinking back to that day. "Or I gave it to her." She said furrowing her brow. "This hurts." She said rubbing her head. Lane giggled and rolled her eyes. "Nachos." Lorelai said smiling. "That's what I want. And don't give me the fat free cheese this time buddy." She told Luke.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, sorry I don't want you to die next week." He said going into the kitchen.

"Fatty foods and sugary foods are a necessity, right Lane? I had to sneak it to this girl until she was like 20." She said giggling.

"And I don't need reminding." She said rolling her eyes.

Lorelai smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't think of it." She flipped her hair and sighed. "So, how's Zach?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Lane shrugged and sat next to Lorelai. "It's great but…Dave." She said sighing.

"Don't tell me you're still going out with Dave?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Lane said. "It's the whole dating in the band thing…it's strange" She said.

Rachelle watched Lorelai talk to Lane in envy. _How could everybody love somebody like that?_

Simple. She was Lorelai.

"But with Dave they didn't know, right?" She asked placing her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on the countertop.

"True." Lane said thinking it through.

"I win." She said clapping her hands.

"You won?" Lane asked amused.

"I always win." She said smiling.

"Don't argue." Luke said knowingly.

"Wasn't planning on it." Lane said getting up.

"Lane! I need coffee!" Kirk shouted.

"I'm right here Kirk no need to yell." Lane said giggling.

"You don't drink coffee Kirk, it burns your lungs." Lorelai reminded him.

"So?" He asked.

"Fine. Drink the coffee." She said shrugging.

"I'll have a tea Lane." Kirk said.

Lorelai turned around and smiled to herself. "I win." She muttered to herself so only she could hear.


	5. Animals

**Disclaimer: I write this for me…and for you. I use this as a substitute for the reality ASP is creating. (Ok you can't really create reality but…yeah…) Now that ASP is leaving I will use this instead of the reality the new writer creates….**

**AN: the _shot_ thing might be a bit confusing at first but it'll work into the story…sorry about the spelling thing my friend spells her name Rachelle but I'll try and spell it Rachel from now on :) **

**ANIMALS: NICKELBACK **

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

**88888888888888888888888888888**

"This is nice." Luke said his arm around Lorelai. Her arm was around his waist and they were walking around.

"This is." She agreed squeezing his middle. They were in Hartford going to a movie. When ever they wanted to see a movie they did it out of town because people in Stars Hallow rarely left town.

"You see if we told the town then we could do this any time." He pointed out.

"You still wouldn't do this; public displays of affection." She said giggling.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because you hate them." She said looking up at him.

"You're different." He said shyly giving her a little kiss.

She smiled and kept walking.

_Shot._

"Which movie do you want to see?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Don't care." He said.

She rolled her eyes and picked a movie. He paid and took her hand.

_Shot._

They walked into the movie theater and got food.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That was horrible." He said walking out of the theater.

Lorelai giggled and rolled her eyes. "Bad movies are sometimes the best ones." She said slipping an arm around his waist.

"That's what the crazy people say." He said laughing, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Is it?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes it is." He said nodding his head like he knew this for a fact.

"Wow. I must be crazy then." She said giggling.

"You must be." He said rolling his eyes.

_Shoot._

They were eating dinner in a little café in Hartford when Emily spotted them. She contemplated going in and making a scene or ignoring it and letting her daughter tell her about him on her own. She figured Lorelai would never tell her but she didn't want to make a scene so she decided to confront her during Friday night dinner.

Lorelai took a vegetable and put it on her plate; isolating it form her other food.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Luke rolled his eyes and took a piece of her meat and did the same thing she did to the vegetable. Lorelai uncrossed her arms and smiled.

"Ok so you eat the meat and I eat the veggie." She said smiling.

"This will kill me." He said frowning.

"Ha. Once piece will kill you?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course, didn't you hear about Doug Shaw?" Luke asked in mock shock. (**hehe that rhymes.) **

Lorelai rolled her eyes and took the unidentifiable green food. He stuck it in her mouth and pinched her nose. "Done." She smiled at him. "Your turn." She said innocently.

Her rolled his eyes and took the piece of meat on his fork. He ate it and grimaced.

"Yum?" She asked batting her eyelashes evilly.

"No." He said drinking his water.

"Liar." She said rolling her eyes.

"You love it." She said smirking.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So it's your cd that Lane borrowed?" She asked trying to get his straight. They had talked about it on her short morning visit but they didn't want to dwell on it. She walked into a busy Luke's and sat down at a stool.

"I have no idea." Rory said sighing. "Which one was it again?" She asked.

"The Arcade Fire." She said thinking about it. "I think." She said tapping on the countertop lightly. "Thanks Lane." Lorelai said to Lane who just poured her some coffee. "The cd we lent you was The Arcade Fire right?" She asked.

"I think so." Lane said nodding.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "Uh-oh I have to go Luke's coming." She said smiling sweetly at Luke flipping her phone shut. "It was Rory she said hi." She said.

Luke rolled his eyes because for Rory he was a push over. And Lorelai.

Rachel noticed this throughout her visit. Luke and Lorelai would banter but Lorelai always won with her and Luke it was always work and compromise but in this relationship it seemed like fate, like everything was already chosen for them.

She also noticed the stolen glances and touches they shared. She knew when they were upstairs in his apartment 'having a moment.' It wasn't like she was stalking them she just noticed things like that. Being a photographer you had a sixth sense like that.

"Coffee?" He asked pouring some for her.

"Wouldn't dare to differ." She said smiling taking the cup away from his letting their fingers touch longer then necessary.

Lorelai smiled and drank her coffee not even noticing Rachel's cold stares. She was in a Luke trance. Yeah, she had fallen bad a little touch like that had made her mushy. Chris didn't even do that.

The diner began to empty because it was time for work.

"Don't you have to be at the inn?" Luke asked smirking.

"Yeah." She said looking at her phone. "But I hate being on time it makes me feel like my mother." She said rolling her eyes giggling.

"That's one thing we don't want you to be." He said and then stopped short. "Speak of the devil." He said motioning his chin to the window.

"Oh God, hide me. Do you think she saw me?" She asked.

Too late.

"Lorelai." Emily said walking into the diner swiftly.

"Mom." Lorelai said squeezing her eyes shut and re-opening them. When she found her mother still there she sighed. "How are you?" She asked feigning brightness.

Emily rolled her eyes and sat next to Lorelai. "Your father left last night at 7 and came back at 9." She said a hint of worry in her eyes.

"And you came here to tell me this?" She asked.

Rachel took her mother in. Tailored suit, designer hand bag, professionally done hair and make-up, and a snooty attitude.

"Yes!" Emily said.

"More coffee." She begged Luke. He nodded and some for her and her mom. "Mom, chill he was probably doing something business-y." She said racking her brains, trying to figure out why her father would be out late at night.

"Lorelai." Emily whined.

"Don't you have a DAR meeting?" She asked drinking the coffee Luke gave her.

"Our next meeting is at your inn, Lorelai." She said.

"What other clubs do you belong to?" She asked.

"Lorelai don't you care about where your father was?" Emily asked.

"Yes. But as far as I'm concerned he's old enough to make his own decisions even if somebody kicks him out." She said rolling her eyes.

"Lorelai." She said once again.

"Mom just ask him where he was." She said it as if she were saying 'duh'.

"I can't just do that." She said simply.

"You were married for most of your life I think you can give him a call." She said rolling her eyes.

"Lorelai this no joke." She said seriously.

"I am not taking this as a joke." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are! You take everything as a joke." Emily said disgusted. Lorelai pouted and re-crossed her arms. "And that pout." Emily said shaking her head.

"What about it?" Lorelai asked getting mad. "You come here, ask me where my father was as if I stalk him, and then criticize me." Lorelai said taking a deep breath.

Everybody had left and it was only Emily, Lorelai, Luke, and Rachel in the diner.

"Call him." Lorelai said after her confrontation was met by silence. "You owe him that much." She said raising an eyebrow.

Rachel was surprised at how fast Lorelai rebounded from the comments by her mother.

"I suppose so." Emily said sighing looking at her daughter.

"I win." She said smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes and drank some coffee. "To you, you always win." She said. "It's like a game Lorelai. To you, life's a game." Emily said.

"Why can't it be?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it isn't." Emily said stubbornly.

"Fine. I'm just too immature." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"You are." Emily said.

"I know." Lorelai said. "Rory was more mature then me when she was eleven…imagine your eleven year old being more immature then you…scary much?" She asked.

"Lorelai." Emily whined.

"What I've never been married before…let alone separated." Lorelai said shrugging.

"You came close." Emily said.

"So not the point." Lorelai said arching an eyebrow. "Don't bring that up." Lorelai begged.

_Engaged?_ Rachel thought this over; Lorelai didn't seem the commitment type.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said pouting very similar pout that Lorelai was just a moment before.

"I can't believe you came to Stars Hallow to tell me that." Lorelai said giggling.

"Lorelai." Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry but couldn't you have picked up the phone…or is that just too hard?" She asked referring to Richard.

"Lorelai." Emily warned.

"Ok, over the line. Got it." She said.

"Fine. I will talk to him." Emily said sighing.

"Good." Lorelai said nodding. "Is dad coming to dinner Friday?" She asked.

"We have yet to discuss that." Emily said shortly.

"Mom, you need to talk to him. Not just about his where abouts but everything." Lorelai said sincerely.

"I know." Emily frowned.

"I win. Again." She said smiling.

"I am always right. How many times do I have to tell you?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai if you keep talking then you won't be able to fit through the door." Emily said.

"Are you saying that I have a big head?" She asked mocking shock. "I've heard that somewhere." Lorelai said nodding pretending to think about where and when.

"Oh for heavens sake Lorelai!" Emily said.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"How I put up with you is a mystery." Emily said.

"Hey, it was only 16 years." Lorelai shrugging.

_Sixteen?_ Rachelle thought this over. _This would mean that she left after she had Rory._

"Hey ask Luke. He has to put up with me multiple times a day." Lorelai said smiling sweetly.

That reminded Emily of what she saw the day before. She scowled for a moment but hid it well.

"I'm going to go now." Emily said.

Lorelai checked her phone and gasped. "I'm late."

"You didn't seem to mind before." Luke pointed out.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. Emily left and Lorelai finished her coffee. "Bye." She said over her shoulder leaving.

"What's the deal with you two?" Rachel asked wanting to know.

Luke thought for a moment, Lorelai's words echoing in his head: you should tell her. He shrugged, "we're going out but nobody really knows." He said. "I'm sorry." He said looking at Rachel. "I couldn't wait for you forever you know." He said.

"But I'm here." She said.

"I know." He said looking at her. "But I don't love you." He said.

_Just twist the knife._ She thought bitterly.

"I love Lorelai." He said looking out the window.

"Have you told her?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No." He said looking at his hands.

"What's with her family?" Rachel asked.

"They could have their own TV show." He said laughing. So he told her the story of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and it was then Rachel knew she lost him….but that wouldn't stop her from trying, or would it?

88888888888888888888888888888

"Kill me now." Lorelai said walking into the diner.

A few tourists looked at her but the town folk were used to her dramatic enters.

"Take a ticket and I'll get to you, what kind of gun would you like?" Luke asked.

"Anything." She said taking the coffee he poured her.

Luke rolled his eyes and went to make her food.

"Afternoon sweetie." Babbette said to Lorelai.

"Hey." Lorelai said a bit more cheerful after seeing Luke and having some coffee. "How's Morey?" She asked.

"Oh he's fine." Babbette said waving a hand in the air dismissing the thought that he would be in any trouble. "How's Rory?"

"She's fine, studying hard." She said smiling.

Rachel, sitting on a stool, scoffed but nobody heard it. _What's with everybody loving Lorelai and Rory? Lorelai's a slut and Rory's proof. Lorelai's parents are snobs and don't give a shit about anybody why does everybody love Lorelai and Rory?_

Simple. They were Lorelai and Rory.

"That's good. Rory's a lovely girl don't matter what Taylor says." Babbette said referring to the ice cream queen incident.

"Does anybody listen to what Taylor says?" Lorelai asked laughing.

"I do!" Kirk piped in.

"We know." Babbette said rolling her eyes.

Lorelai giggled and took a bite of the burger Luke made her. "Amazing." She said smiling to Luke.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He said stealing her line.

"I've heard that somewhere." She said arching an eyebrow.

"Huh, funny, me too." He said pouring her some coffee.

"Hilarious." She said giggling.

Lorelai's phone rings and she answers it despite Luke's stars and runts. "Hello?" She answered.

"All I have to do is pick up the damn phone and dial the pool house, right? Exactly. I dialed your number just fine why can't I call him?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"You are unusually slow today, Lorelai." Emily pointed out.

"Ha. Luke if you killed me when I walked in I wouldn't have to deal with this." She said to Luke.

"I can still hear you Lorelai." Emily said.

"I know." She said smiling.

"Why can't I call him, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Maybe cause you lack motor skills?" She asked dumbly. _Nice joke._ "I know…no jokes mom." She said rolling her eyes already knowing what her mother was going to say. "Talk to him during Friday night diner…hey listen mom? Luke's making me get off the phone by!" She said in a rush hanging up. "Remind me to check the caller ID next time." She said looking at Luke.

"Just don't answer it next time." He said.

"Great idea." She said rolling her eyes. "Like that's possible." She added drinking her coffee.

"Oh it's possible." He said.

"You always answer when I call." She said smiling.

Luke shrugged and went into the kitchen.

_Luke…a cell phone? Whoa, this girl is a miracle worker._ Rachel thought tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Ah, Lane!" She said grabbing Lane's wrist.

"Yeah?" She asked handing Babbette her food.

"You know about crazy mother's right?" She asked. "Of course, what was I thinking…of course you know about crazy mother's." Lorelai said giggling.

"I'm guessing there's a point to this?" Lane asked crossing her arms.

"Of course!" Lorelai said. "Nope. Forgot it." She said.

Lane rolled her eyes and giggled. "Did you forget your pill or something?" She asked walking away.

"Hey!" Lorelai said pretending to be offended. "Be nice to your elders." She said.

Lane rolled her eyes and walked away. "Luke your employees are rude." Lorelai said pouting.

"They're rude when you harass them." Luke said.

"Lane was such a good kid." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Like you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly," she said giggling.

"That kid loves you more then she loves Mrs. Kim." Luke said seriously.

"Did you just put me in the same category as her mother? Oh my God I'm going to kill you." She giggled. She sobered up and looked at him. "Thanks." She said smiling.

It took everything he had not to smile and kiss her. But he did it and walking away.

"Here." Lane said handing her some fries.

"Are you sure you're not my daughter?" She asked eating the fries.

"Pretty sure." Lane said walking away.

"Angel child." Lorelai said eating the fries.

"Ha. The angel child is feeding the devils starchy fingers." Lane said giggling.

"Whoa." Lorelai said giggling also. "Ironic." She said nodding.

_Wow, she knows what ironic is…lets do a little dance._ She thought bitterly. She couldn't help herself her competition was gorgeous and successful.

"Very." Lane said returning to the kitchen to get an order.

Her phone rang and she checked the caller ID. "Michel." She said sighing. "I'll see you later." She told Luke raising and eyebrow. He nodded and she got up.

"Bye Babbette." She said smiling. "See you later Kirk, don't have too much coffee." She said winking and then she walking away giggling to herself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The whole day Luke had been thinking about what Rachel had said. Why hadn't he told her? Was he scared of her running away?

"Hey." She said waking outside seeing Luke.

"Hey." He said walking up the stairs.

She sat down on the porch swing and motioned him to do the same. He said down and she pulled her legs up to her chest. "What are you thinking about?" She asked looking at him.

"You." He answered truthfully.

"What about me?" She asked moving her body so she was facing him crossing her legs Indian style.

_The truth or not the truth._ "How….much…I…" He looked up at the sky and down at her. "How much I…Love you." He said.

She stared at him. The only man she told she loved was Chris and they were stupid teenagers. Here was this man (who didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve) giving her his heart. "I love you too." She said little tears forming pools in the corners of her eyes. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. His smile was huge; she's never seen a smile so big on his face before. She places three light kisses on his lips and giggled, resting her head in the crook of his neck, noticing, not for the first time, how well it fits. "I love you." She said giddy, suddenly full of energy. She took his hand and led him inside.

**An: They said it…yes…**

**Next chapter: (not sure the song yet) A surprise person comes to town and visits (YES GOOD! Our old friend…) Lorelai. Rory has some love trouble when a blonde from her past meets a blonde from the now.**


	6. Dirty Laundry

**AN: sorry, I was on my school trip but here's a new chapter.**

**Robinpoppins****: You win! And get pie! What flavor do you want? I put the Rachel thinking Lorelai's a slut thing because (even though she helped Luke realize his true feelings) she dated Luke and she is the enemy…right that sounded a bit like a spy movie…right…enough with my babbling. But since she's Luke's ex I made her look wrong.**

**Sarah: Welcome**

**Ronata****: Thanks…here's a new one…I wrote I a while ago before break let's hope it's good…I'd re-read it again but I'm lazy like that…**

**eaglesfreak17****: Seriously? Anything…I love to hear what kind of music you listen to so any suggestions are fine… THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU EAGLESFREAK! **

**TweetyBirdGirl****: Too smart for your own good. frowns and sighs you want pie too? **

**lukeandlorealilove****: Now that's quite freakishly accurate and observant. Haha. I wonder if there will be a brown haired boy next…**

**hollywoodgrl****: Cause we all love jealous girls :) they're fun to read about.**

**I make my living off the evening news  
Just give me something-something I can use  
People love it when you lose,  
They love dirty laundry**

Well, I coulda been an actor, but I wound up here  
I just have to look good, I don't have to be clear  
Come and whisper in my ear  
Give us dirty laundry

Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em when they're down  
Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em when they're down  
Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em when they're down  
Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em all around

We got the bubble-headed-bleach-blonde who  
Comes on at five  
She can tell you 'bout the plane crash with a gleam  
In her eye  
It's interesting when people die-  
Give us dirty laundry

Can we film the operation?  
Is the head dead yet?   
You know, the boys in the newsroom got a  
Running bet  
Get the widow on the set!  
We need dirty laundry

You don't really need to find out what's going on  
You don't really want to know just how far it's gone  
Just leave well enough alone  
Eat your dirty laundry

Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em when they're down  
Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em when they're down

Kick 'em when they're up  
Kick 'em when they're down  
Kick 'em when they're stiff  
Kick 'em all around

Dirty little secrets  
Dirty little lies  
We got our dirty little fingers in everybody's pie  
We love to cut you down to size  
We love dirty laundry

We can do the innuendo  
We can dance and sing  
When it's said and done we haven't told you a thing  
We all know that crap is king  
Give us dirty laundry!

**Dirty Laundry by Eagles **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lorelai was managing the front desk when she heard tapping on the desk. She looked up. "Mia!" She cried coming out from the desk to give her a hug. "Oh my God!" She screeched jumping up and down. "You're here." She said calming down a bit.

"Lorelai, you look amazing…as usual." She said smiling.

"You look amazing too." She said looking Mia up and down. "Travel's well for you." She said smiling. "Let me get you a room and then you can see Sookie." She said.

"Lorelai stop screaming." Came a heavy French accent from across the room. "I swear you sound like a-" He stopped when he saw Mia. "Mia." He smiled and hugged her.

"Michel." Mia said smiling. "You kept him." She said talking to Lorelai.

"What's an inn with out Michel?" She asked.

"An inn that's not an inn." Mia said grabbing her bags.

"Exactly." She said smiling handing her a key. "Come on you can go to your room in a second." She said leading her over to the kitchen.

"Ok but I need the grand tour of course." Mia said smiling happy to see Lorelai so happy.

"Shouldn't expect anything different." Lorelai said opening the doors to the kitchen. "Sookie, guess who's here!" She said.

"Hmm." Sookie asked putting a brightly colored injured hand up to show Lorelai where she was.

"I said guess." Lorelai said shoving Mia towards Sookie.

"Mia!" Sookie said close to hyperventilating. "Oh my God!" She said giving her a hug. Yeah, now she was hyperventilating. "Cookies!" She said turning around searching for the cookies she made earlier. "Here." She said handing her a cookie.

"Amazing…but when is Sookie's food not?" She asked smiling.

"It always is." Lorelai agreed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai and Mia were walking around the town arms linked talking. "Let's go to Luke's is his food still delicious?" She asked.

"Of course." She said. "Even better." She said giggling turning towards the diner. She couldn't help but notice the food got better since she got together with Luke. Maybe it was his mood or the way she felt about life now but what ever it was it tasted better then it did before. Other people noticed also; asking him if he switched recipes.

"Good!" Mia said. "Because I am starved." She said rubbing her stomach for effect. Lorelai smiled. "Where's Rory?" She asked.

"Coming in five minutes." Lorelai said. "I didn't tell her yet though I want it to be a surprise." Lorelai said. "Hey." She said smiling at Luke.

"Mia!" He said smiling.

"Lucas." She said giving him a hug. "You look happy." She observed.

He shrugged it off knowing exactly why. He caught Lorelai's eye and she smiled at him. Mia acted oblivious even though she saw exactly what happened.

"Here she comes." Lorelai said.

Rory walked into the diner and dropped her purse spilling its contents. "Mia!" She said giving her a hug.

"Look at you." Mia beamed. "A Yalie." She said. "You look gorgeous." She said bending down helping her pick up her things.

"Me?" She asked looking at her. "Look at you!" She said smiling. "You look amazing." She said smiling.

Luke walked over with coffee and Lorelai smiled. "You are sent from heaven aren't you?" She asked looking up at him.

"You found out my secret…damn." He said rolling his eyes.

"I will put up with your sarcasm as long as you have the coffee." She said drinking the coffee.

"My sarcasm?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Food." She said smiling sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and went to make them food.

_Defiantly something going on there._ Mia mentally reminded herself to ask Lorelai about that later.

Rory and Mia chatted for a while and Lorelai sometimes joined in.

"I need coffee." She said taking her cup up to the counter. "Hey." She said handing him the cup.

"Hey." He said filling her cup up with coffee.

"She's here." Lorelai said smiling

"She is." Luke said the corners of his mouth tugging up.

Lorelai sighed content and took a sip of her coffee. "It's not full anymore I need more." She said smiling.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll still be here go talk with Mia." He said.

Lorelai pouted. "Fine." She said turning around smiling going back to her seat.

"Did you get more coffee?" Mia asked.

"Coffee?" She asked in a bit of a daze. "Right here." She said snapping out of it holding her cup up.

Mia gave her an amused grin and a nod of the head. Rory knew Mia knew. Mia was smart like that.

When Rachel walked into the diner Mia was confused. Rachel…Luke's ex was in the diner. Or Luke's girlfriend? She thought Lorelai was with Luke.

"Hi." Rachel said walking up to the counter.

Lorelai gave her a faint smile and turned her attention to Mia. "How did you like the Dragonfly?" She asked.

"It's gorgeous." She said smiling confused.

"Thanks." She said smiling. "Let's go to the town meeting." Lorelai said getting up. "I'll be right back." She said walking over to Luke. "To go." She said smiling. "We're going to the town meeting want to come?" She asked sweetly.

"No." He said.

"Not even for me?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

He sighed. "Maybe." He said putting the cap on the coffee.

"You don't have to." She said taking the cup.

"Fine." He said.

She smiled and they walked over. "Look who I got to come with us." She said motioning to Luke.

"Let's just go." He pleaded.

They left and Rachel sighed. She couldn't even get him to notice her when Lorelai was around. He never went to town meetings with Rachel either.

888888888888

Town Meeting

"Any announcements?" Taylor asked.

Patty stood up and to the mic "Everybody somebody has come to visit us today." She said smiling over at Mia. "Everybody welcome back for the week: Mia." She said smiling.

Everybody turned to Mia and welcomed her back for her short visit. Mia smiled and thanked them.

"I'm heading back to the inn." Mia said.

"Bye." Lorelai said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going back to Yale." Rory said. "I'll be back." She said in her 'scary voice.' or as scary as Rory Gilmore can make her voice sound.

Everybody was pretty much back at their houses and Lorelai pulled Luke by the hand to the back of the dance studio. What she didn't realize that was that Mia knew a short cut to the inn and it consisted of the dance studio.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sh." She said giving him a kiss. "Shut up." She said pulling him into the shadows.

He grunted and pushed her against the wall.

Mia heard noises and was watching the whole thing through wide eyes.

Lorelai giggled and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him hungrily; tongue on tongue, teeth on teeth. He put both his hands in her back pockets and pushed her towards him causing friction. They both moaned and Lorelai pulled back.

"Somebody will see us." Luke said tracing kisses down her neck.

"Mmhmm." She said catching his lips on hers.

What they didn't know was somebody was watching them. Mia.

He took her bottom lip and sucked at it. Lorelai flicked his cap off and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him down onto the floor and climbed on top of him.

"Can't…do this…here." He got out rolling her over.

"I know." She giggled getting up brushing dirt off of her pants. "But Rachel's at the diner and you look so hot in flannel." She said picking up his cap.

_Cheating on Rachel?_ Mia thought. _No, Lorelai would never do that. I know her and she would never do that._ She thought confidently. Mia quietly backed away quietly not wanting them to hear her.

"Your house?" He asked.

"What about the diner?" She asked.

"Caesar'll lock up." He said.

She shrugged. "My house." She said smiling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning." Mia told Lorelai walking up to the front desk.

"Morning." Lorelai said smiling brightly. "Where are you heading off to today?" She asked drinking her to go cup of coffee from Luke's. "Got one for you." She said handing her a to go cup.

"You are a true angel." Mia said taking it.

"I heard that somewhere." She said smiling throwing her cup away in the bin.

Mia laughed and rolled her eyes at Lorelai.

"Come on. Let's go to Luke's for breakfast." Lorelai said.

"Looks like you just went." Mia said raising an eyebrow. "And I have coffee from him right here." She added.

"You can never have to' much Luke." She said. "Food." She added after hearing herself. "Luke's food." She corrected.

"Let's go." Mia said linking her arm through Lorelai's.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning." Mia said taking a seat at a table.

"Morning." Luke said giving them both some coffee.

"Morning." Lane said walking over to them.

"Morning." Lorelai said. "Whoa…it's morning we get it; Wake Up Miami." She said. "Yeah that was a sign: I don't have enough coffee in my system; I made a bad joke." She said rolling her eyes at herself.

"Before I forget," Lane said reaching into her apron and pulling out a CD.

"My CD." Lorelai said clapping her hands.

"Or Rory's." Lane said giggling.

"We never got to the bottom of that did we?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope." Lane said backing up. She grabbed two Danishes and placed them in front of Lorelai and Mia.

"Perfect." Lorelai said smiling.

Lane rolled her eyes and went to another customer.

"Rory's best friend from high school." Lorelai explained. Mia nodded and watched Lorelai and Luke interact with each other.

He came by with the coffee pot and his fingers lightly brushed the back of her neck. Mia noticed that this wasn't done by accident and smiled at them. They were so cute.

Lorelai took the cup he refilled and she let her fingernail scrape his palm.

"So where are you heading to today?" Lorelai asked.

"I was thinking about Woodbridge." Mia said drumming her fingers on the table.

Lorelai nodded. "Hasn't changed." She said smiling.

"Then I'm defiantly checking it out." She said giggling.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Luke brought Lorelai some lunch and he was sitting there watching her eat it. They were in her office and she was drinking her coffee.

"If you keep watching me like that then I'll think I have a stalker." She said giggling.

"Well how do you know you don't?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I voluntarily spend time with you." She said smiling, winking.

"So what about when you're at work?" He challenged.

"Well I'm with you now." She reasoned.

"You win." He said sighing.

"Damn straight." She said taking a bite of her burger giggling.

"But nobody can not look at you." He said.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He answered smirking.

"Do it some more!" She said.

"I like your…shirt it goes well with those…shoes." He answered.

"Well, gee, thanks Carson." She said sarcastically giggling.

"I try." He said rolling his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "If it's Michel go away!" She screamed.

"It's your mother." Emily said through the door.

"You can go away too." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Lorelai, do not speak to your mother like that." She said opening the door.

"I'm eating." She said pouting. "Michel did this…I'm going to kill him." She said.

"Bye." Luke said getting up.

"Bye Carson." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I try." He said leaving.

"Try harder." She called out.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "Lunch."

"I wanted to go over some last minute details involving the DAR meeting." Emily said.

"Ok." Lorelai said shrugging. She got off of her chair and bent down looking in the filing cabinets for the file for her mother. "Got it!" She said in triumph getting up.

They were going over some things when Lorelai heard another knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Lorelai." Michel said.

"Go away!" She called.

"I can't." He said whining.

"What do you want?" She asked sighing. She heard a giggled and rolled her eyes. "Is this your idea of a joke, Mia cause it's a bad one." She said getting up opening the door.

"The opportunity was right there how could I say no? Michel doing nothing your door shut!" She explained. "I saw Luke leave anyway so I knew you were alone, how could I resist?" She asked.

"My mom's in here." Lorelai said.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Guess I misjudged." She said shrugging. "I'm going out you need anything?" She asked.

"Don't think so." She said looking up. "Nope." She said smiling. "Have fun." She said turning around. " Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said smiling turning towards her again.

"You mean do all the things you wouldn't do?" She asked.

"Of course that's what I meant." She said giggling shutting the door.

Emily gave her a weary glance but didn't bring it up. "So I'll see you tonight?" She asked.

"Nope going bar hopping tonight." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye Lorelai." She said walking out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey." Lorelai said getting out of her car.

"Hey." Rory said getting out of hers. "I think we've got the psychic thing worked out." Rory laughed.

"Guess what I'm thinking then!" Lorelai said.

"Why there's another car in the driveway." Rory said arching an eyebrow.

"Wow, you're good. Let's go Madam Louis." She said rolling her eyes.

Lorelai knocked on the door and the maid Clair answered it. "Good evening." She said.

"Hi." Lorelai said walking in. "Mom?" She called.

"In here Lorelai, no need to scream." She scolded coming out of the sitting room.

"You have guests over tonight?" Lorelai asked ignoring her mother.

"Oh some old friends; the DuGrey's." **(Can't remember if that was his last name.)**

Rory dropped her coat she was handing Clair ands stood there, mouth agape. "Tristan." She said.

**An: I have so much homework to do so I'll get the next chapter done and up (hopefully) by the end of desperate housewives tonight…and for all of you living under a rock or who don't like that show it ends around 10**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**By the way here's an interview with MA and ASP/Dan…it's hilarious on Amy's part and gives you some info on why they're leaving…(not enough in my opinion but what ever.)** **http/community. yeah and for the geniuses you have to scroll down to get to it. (don't feel bad it took me like an hour.)**


	7. Cold

**An: It's on tonight! I'll have this on by the end of the show and maybe some comments about the show ( I might not but let's hope) (BTW I THINK THIS SONG GOES WITH THE LL ANGST I FEEL COMING FROM THE SHOW.)**

**Ronata****: Thanks, I can't to keep her in for as long as I can because I figured a long stay wouldn't be realistic but I LOVE HER so I'm making her stay as long as possible.**

**eaglesfreak17****: Thanks! The version of the song I have is from the tour. You love music don't you? Haha, that's like what my friend likes. I love the cars (had to point that out) not that I don't like the other bands but that popped out to me and I was like: I LOVE THEM.**

**hollywoodgrl****: Thanks, I thought enough drama for Lorelai (actually she doesn't have too much drama but…) so I put him in here. I think this will stay a RL fic or maybe an RLT triangle…depends on my mood. It's on today YES! Except I'm kind of scared to see what will happen next! Thanks about the making out behind the dance studio (writing that makes me think 'dirty' yes extremely random like Robinpoppins.) I don't write smut that well but I know how you all love to read about it! Haha.**

**Robinpoppins****: Yes random thoughts seem to come to my mind during school :), yes, bad me! I love Mia and I love how she was a mother figure to Lorelai, I think they should have put her in more…my thoughts exactly. Actually I'm not a huge fan of pie that's why when I make it I give it to my friends…haha you can have some next time I make some. **

**Desiree: Patients, young grasshopper when they find out it will most likely be over and we don't want it to end yet do we? (Actually I do but whatever.)**

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

COLD - CROSSFADE

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You have guests over tonight?" Lorelai asked ignoring her mother.

"Oh some old friends; the DuGrey's." **(Can't remember if that was his last name.)**

Rory dropped her coat she was handing Clair ands stood there, mouth agape. "Tristan." She said.

"Mary." He said smiling brightly. "Long time no see." He said.

"This is Rory." Emily said correcting him.

Rory smirked. "It's Rory, bible boy." She said picking up her coat handing it to the maid.

"Nice to see you again." Lorelai said politely walking over to the sitting room to get drinks.

"We went to high school together." Rory explained to Emily shortly following Lorelai.

"You attending Harvard?" He asked sitting a little too closely to her.

"Yale." She said scooting away from him.

"What happened to the Harvard dream?" He asked initiating that she didn't get in.

"Yale's closer to home." Rory explained.

"It was a close call between Harvard and Yale." Lorelai offered. "And being accepted into Princeton also didn't help her." She said smirking. Rory smiled brightly at her mother.

"No, it didn't." She agreed.

"Drinks?" Emily asked.

"Club soda." Rory said.

"Gin martini." Lorelai said crossing her legs. The doorbell rang and Lorelai looked at her mother. "Dad coming?" She asked.

"No, surprise guests." She said smiling getting the door.

"Because this wasn't a surprise." Rory said under her breath.

Lorelai giggled and rolled her eyes. "Funny, funny girl." She said.

"I have good genes." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Came a man's voice from the entrance to the sitting room.

"Chris." Lorelai said her eyes widening.

"Hey Lore." He said walking over to her.

"Chris." She repeated dumbly staring at him.

"I thought it would be nice since he doesn't see Rory often." Emily said smiling smugly at Lorelai.

"Nice. Right." She said nodding looking from Emily to Chris to Rory to Tristan to his Mom. "Extremely nice." She said sarcastically.

"Glad to know you missed me Lore." Chris joked.

Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"Dad." Rory said giving him a small kiss.

"Hey kid." He said smiling sitting down next to her. "Are you Rory's boyfriend?" He asked Tristan.

Lorelai scoffed at that. He didn't even know the people Rory hated. "They went to high school together." Lorelai said.

"Hm." He said nodding. "How's Yale?" He asked.

"Great." Rory said enthusiastically.

"Glad to hear it." He said smiling.

Lorelai was shooting daggers at her mom but Emily was ignoring it. Or trying to.

"Dinner is ready." Alicia said.

"This way." Emily said leading them all into the dinning room.

They all made small talk but Lorelai. She wasn't feeling well and she hated the situation she was put in.

The bell rang and Lorelai looked up at Emily. "Expecting any other surprise visitors?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no." Emily said,

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore." Logan said walking in.

"Oh Logan, what a lovely surprise." Emily said smiling. She had hoped it was Richard because she told him he could come but it wasn't.

"Logan." Rory said getting up giving him a kiss.

Tristan's heart sank. She had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? She was smart and beautiful.

"Logan this is my dad Chris." She said. "Dad this is my boyfriend Logan." She said. "Logan this is Tristan, we went to high school together." She told Logan.

"And I bet she was a wild one." Logan said teasing Rory.

"Like you wouldn't even imagine." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Logan join us for dessert." Emily said.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Emily I don't want to put you out." He said giving her a charming smile.

"No, not at all." She said. "Clair bring out another Tiramisu for Logan," She said. "Lorelai what's wrong you've hardly touched anything. This has coffee in it you should be all over it." She said.

"I'm not too hungry today." She said shrugging. "I must be catching something." She said.

"Well wear a coat when you go home tonight." Emily said.

"Because the thing I wore here wasn't?" She asked trying to joke.

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"I know, a bad joke." Lorelai said smiling for the first time that night. "But aren't they all?" She asked.

"I'll agree with that." Rory said smiling. She was glad her mom had smiled and said something remotely funny, she was worried about her mom she looked pale and was very robotic the whole evening.

Lorelai stopped smiling and picked at her dessert. "So, Ace I was thinking about a new angle for the illegal downloading piece." Logan said casually putting an arm around her chair.

"There is no angle for the stupid piece, I give up on it." She said pouting.

"The editor can't give up." He said smiling.

"Fine. It was your piece anyway so you can give up." She said shrugging. "I had to spend an afternoon with a computer geek learning about his dislike for Chicago." She said.

"They're not that bad." Lorelai said hollowly. The remark was a 'Lorelai' remark but the way she said it and the way she looked indicated differently.

Rory shrugged. "I'm over that story Huntzburger." She said. "Plus we won't need that story with all the work Paris is putting into her religion piece." Rory pointed out.

"You mean stalking not working." Logan said smiling. "Are you saying you're going to cut my piece?" He joked.

"No." Rory said. "I'd never do that your dad would call and demand a bigger piece." She said.

"That he would." Logan said.

"So you're the editor?" Tristan asked Rory.

"By default." Rory said.

"You give yourself way too much credit." Logan said sarcastically. "This girl right here got everybody's vote." He said proudly.

Rory shrugged. "It's not that hard when you're against Paris." She said giving them a small smile.

"You had more then Paris to go against." Logan said trying to give her some credit.

Rory shrugged. "So dad, how's Boston?" She asked.

"It's great, same weather as here." He answered.

"It's getting ready to snow." Lorelai said happily returning to herself for a moment but that moment passed and she was a Lorelai pod once again.

"Exciting!" Rory said smiling.

"I remember you always used to like the snow." Chris said trying to bring back happy memories of them.

"Remember when we were at Luke's and you thought it was going to snow so you made the whole town gather around the diner but then Taylor started yelling at everybody." Rory started. "And then it started snowing and Miss. Patty went: Even the snow wants you to shut up." She said giggling.

Lorelai smiled at the memory. "That was funny." Lorelai agreed.

"I've heard about the freaky obsession with snow." Logan said smirking.

"It is not freaky and it is not an obsession it is simply a relationship between human and nature." Lorelai explained smiling. Snow always got her smiling.

"My bad." Logan said playfully putting his hands up defensively.

"You've got yourself a good man Rory; he knows when he's wrong." She said winking at Logan.

Rory giggled and rolled her eyes. "Nope, nothing freaky about your connection to snow." Rory said sarcastically.

"You have that gene too so shush you!" Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

Rory shrugged. "I can still make fun of the person who gave it to me." She pointed out.

"You can." Lorelai agreed.

"You say snow is coming soon?" Chris asked.

"That's what I say." Lorelai said shortly.

Emily rolled her eyes at them; this wasn't working out the way she planned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai walked into the diner and sighed, plopping down in a stool. Kirk was sitting at a table talking to himself. Rachel was sitting two stools away eavesdropping.

"Chris." Lorelai said banging her head on the counter.

"What about him?" Luke asked alert.

"He was at dinner." She said looking up. "And Rory's old crush." Lorelai said.

"Rory had a crush?" Luke asked.

"No, the guy who had a crush on her." Lorelai said. "We just ate dinner. Well I didn't, I couldn't." She spat out. "He was looking at me the whole time." She groaned.

_Who's Chris? _Rachel kept a subtle eye on them while sipping her water.

"Like I was naked or something." She frowns squirming brushing a piece of hair away from her face. She didn't mean naked, she meant vulnerable. She felt like he could see everything but he obviously didn't because if he did then he would have known she had a boyfriend, or chose to ignore that tiny fact.

"Timmy, Tina, and Howard." Kirk said naming his toes. He had his shoe off but Luke was too busy talking to Lorelai to notice.

"I hate my mom." She groaned. "I need coffee and food." She said setting her purse down.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"Midterms." Lorelai explained. "And then Logan showed up." Lorelai said. "It was dreadful." Lorelai said. "You know, my mom knows." Lorelai said in a hushed tone, scared that Kirk would hear.

"You told her?" Luke asked surprised. He thought she would want to tell the town; her real family, before she told her parents.

"Ha, me telling her anything about my life? The only reason why she knew about Rory was because she thought I was getting fat and I totally hated the idea of being fat." Lorelai said wrinkling her nose. "She knows though." Lorelai said as a matter of factly. "I know she does."

"Are you psychic now?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." She said raising an eyebrow.

"So tell me Madam Lorelai, what am I thinking?" He asked amused.

"How incredibly sexy I am?" She asked whispering, Rachel heard and slightly scoffed but nobody heard her.

"Something of the sort." He mumbled but Rachel didn't hear that but the way Lorelai was mischievously smiling she had an idea of what he said.

"I knew it!" She squealed attracting Kirk's attention.

"You made me lose count." He wined.

"Kirk I'm about to close up." He said rolling his eyes. "Put your shoes back on!" He said appalled.

Lorelai giggled and drank her coffee. "More." She pouted handing him her cup.

"Lorelai gets to stay." Kirk said pouting a little trying to imitate Lorelai.

"That's cause I'm special." She said winking at Kirk.

"I want to be special too!" Kirk wailed.

"Go tell your mommy that Kirk." Lorelai sounded like she was talking to a four year old.

Kirk stomped off not paying for his food. "Idiot." Luke mumbled under his breath.

"Now, now, don't be mean to him he's just a lost little boy." Lorelai said giggling.

Rachel could tell they were waiting for her to leave but she wasn't ready to leave. Well she wasn't until Emily Gilmore came into the diner but she still couldn't leave.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Emily stormed into the diner.

"That's my name." Lorelai deadpanned. "I've been waiting." She said rolling her eyes.

"This is no joke." Emily said.

"No joke at all." Lorelai said, eyes wide, nodding her head animatedly.

"You can't just walk out of dinner." Emily said not noticing Luke or Rachel staring at her little scene.

"Funny cause that's what I did." Lorelai deadpanned. She was a fan of not showing emotion around Emily.

"Lorelai what did I do?" She asked. "Other then breathe?" She asked.

"Please, not here, not now." Lorelai said rubbing her temples.

"Don't mommy dearest me." Emily said scoffing.

"You read that book?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lorelai!" Emily snapped.

"What?" She asked. "We were in the middle of dessert I hardly call that leaving in the middle of dinner." She said.

"The point is you left and we had guests." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chris?" She spat out.

"Yes, Christopher." Emily said.

Rachel was dying to know who he was.

"You of all people should know how much I hate him." Lorelai said tightening her fists into balls so she wouldn't punch her mom.

"I was just trying to-" Emily started but Lorelai already cut her off.

"Help, I know." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"He needs to be there for Rory." Emily explained.

"Rory lives at Yale." Lorelai said her patients running thin.

"I wanted him to be there for you." Emily said.

Lorelai scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You made a joke!" Lorelai said. "A not so funny one but it's a start." She said.

"Lorelai I refuse to play your little game here." Emily said sternly.

"My game?" She asked. "You followed me here." Lorelai said almost childishly.

"No I went to your house first but God only knows why I didn't check here first." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe cause you didn't want to see Kirk's toes." Lorelai said lightly. Ok, no jokes, she got that. "Sorry I went to my best friend after a horrible night." She said emphasizing the horrible.

"I wouldn't call that horrible." She said.

"I didn't eat one thing! One thing! When was the last time I didn't eat?" She asked.

Emily was about to say 'When you were pregnant with Rory' but Lorelai cut her off.

"Exactly, when I had Rory!" Lorelai said reading her mothers thoughts. "But then I wasn't even hungry." Lorelai said. "There I was listening to you make small talk with Chris and I was just sitting there!" She exclaimed. "The dessert even had coffee in it; do you really think I'd pass that up?" She asked.

"Lorelai you are being absurd." Emily reasoned.

"No, I'm not." Lorelai said pouting. "You are." She added. "You and the Tristan thing and the Chris thing and the ergh I can't even think I need coffee." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"You're the absurd one, Lorelai." Emily said juvenilely. She got up to leave and as she opened the door she turned back at her. "And I know." She said leaving.

Lorelai sighed. "I need coffee." She said. "I told you she knew." Lorelai said. She noticed Rachel sitting there and offered a small apologetic smile. "And you saw Emily's true colors. She's been worse though." She said drinking the coffee. "Ands she left!" Lorelai exclaimed. "She left just like I did! She stole my move!" Lorelai said upset.

"I don't think leaving is your move." Luke said.

"Yeah it's Chris's thing." She said under her breath. "They're all my moves." She said winking.

"And the humor is back." Luke said smiling.

"It never left she just doesn't appreciate it." Lorelai said.

Rachel got up. "Bye." She said.

"Bye." Lorelai said waving.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: IF YOU HAEN'T SEEN 5/2/06 EPPY DON'T READ THIS! The first part was hilarious…I have a feeling they were talking about Ashlee and Jessica Simpson (I didn't hear any names) because I love that argument. The Dr. Handsome thing, fighting with meatballs and spaghetti? HILARIOUS! **

**But the Lorelai avoiding Luke? He has to confront her! (By the way I'm writing this AN each commercial.) The LAYSIK eye surgery thing? HILARIOUS! 'They say it's the car JZ uses when he comes into town…I assume he's an entertainer of some sort.' Shows her this huge escalade. 'They kept saying the windows were bullet proof as if it were the selling point.' Yes…that's Emily. **

**OMG Luke is explaining what he should be doing to Lorelai to TJ. Did that make sense? I hope it did. (Basically he can fix other peoples problems but not theirs.) What is Lorelai doing saying nobody is good enough for Chris? WHAT IS EMILY DOING TO LORELAI? Saying he's lonely…let the tequila (and sex) begin. At least I think so. **

**So sad about Lorelai, I almost cried. I did cry. I admit it, I cried. I hope they end up together they are so perfect. (L/L)**

**OMG…on the spoiler/promo. I think she's going to go to Luke and ask him to elope and then he will say wait and she will say now or never and he will say wait and then she'll leave and end up drunk (or getting drunk) at Chris's house(and then in bed…naked…ew the thought of them makes me squirm with displeasure.) End season. **

**That eppy was beautifully written even if I don't believe in the plot. (ASP and Dan wrote it I think...they are brilliant and even if I don't support their move completely, I will watch anything they do and wish them the best of luck.)**


	8. Right here

**An: **

**Robinpoppins****: I guess you're right, not the best eppy but since it was Team Palladino I was a bit bias towards that eppy. I have a feeling she was ignoring him and stuff because of Anna and the complications in that. You spell it masochist, though…haha. I know, comic relief baby, that's the way ASP and Dan do it maybe that's how we should do it too. Yes the famous scene that made me cry. Actually I am such a baby I cried during desperate housewives when they took Gaby's baby away, yes wrong show. Anyway, I cry whenever anything happens; the Chilton graduation, the making up(Rory Lorelai/Lorelai Luke), when Lorelai sees Rory unpacking her things at the elder Gilmore's pool house, when I heard about the spoilers (kidding about that one cause I was in Egypt visiting denial hoping that they were foilers), I cry during sad movies, I am a lost cause aren't I? Sad. The Rabbi and Minister thing was hilarious! 'It's a fine night to talk about God would you like to talk about God with us?' Ok, I'm sorry but I was crying during that scene from laughing so hard. And finally, guess what? (If you're still reading this haha) they finally gave a proper goodbye to a character: The towns Troubadour! Yes! Score! Haha, I thought he was gone for good but then he came back and they signed him off. Sad, he was a nice touch. Anyways I have no idea if I've told you how much I adore your long lovely reviews even if they are ramblings of pie it makes me feel loved…yes I live in a cold world where even the slightest review can make me leap with joy…haha keep reading and reviewing! Oh and by the way that eppy had amazingly funny references.**

**eaglesfreak17****: I tried to put as many bands in this eppy as I could but i don't know enough about Lorelai's music preferences to full it up…I hope you take an interest in these bands and it helps you fill up your collection! Also if you have a hard rock near you they play a bunch of awesome bands there and they display cool memorabilia that goes a while back.**

**Ronata****: Wouldn't we all? I seriously want to go to a traditional 'catfight' Gilmore Friday night dinner it sounds like awesome drama and fun…wow now _I_ sound like a masochist. **

**hollywoodgrl****: Thanks for tell me I always hate it when people do that and I never actually realized I was doing it…talk about hypocritical. Haha, I tried my hardest to keep that out but I didn't want to confuse you with who was talking but I hope it helped!**

**I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break  
And see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all  
And throw them in my face**

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If you chose to walk away  
I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending  
It's as much as I can take  
And you're so independent  
You just refuse to bend  
So I keep bending till I break

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If you chose to walk away  
I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep you right here waiting

I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you  
Can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes  
I've made along the way

But I always find a way  
To keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say  
To keep you right here waiting

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
We always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If I chose to walk away  
Would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep me right here waiting 

**Right here by Stain**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Guess what tonight is?" Lorelai asked happily.

"Nirvana's reunion tour?" Lane asked.

"One of them is dead." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"I can dream can't I?" She asked.

"Of course, you go dream about American rock music." Lorelai said.

"Go on." Mia prodded.

"Tonight is…the firelight festival!" Lorelai said giggling happily.

Lane rolled her eyes. "Luke, you deal with her." She said walking away.

"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled flipping her hair, sighing happily.

"Jeez." Luke said refilling her coffee.

"Nope, I want tea." Lorelai said looking up at him with wide eyes.

Mia raised an eyebrow at her. "Ignore her, she's more nutty toady then usual." Mia said shrugging.

"Rude." Lorelai said pouting. "Rory's coming for the festival!" Lorelai said happily.

"A normal Gilmore to hang out with." Lane said happily.

"Don't be mad at me because I couldn't reincarnate the guy from Nirvana…what's his name again?" She asked. Lane rolled her eyes and walked away. "She used to be such a good kid." Lorelai said sighing shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Hey." Rory said walking in.

"Cutting school missy?" Lorelai asked.

"I finished my last midterm today." She replied rolling her eyes.

"So not your mother's daughter." Lorelai said giggling. Rory ordered coffee and Lorelai laughed even harder. "I take that back, sooo your mother's daughter."

"So that means she wants a burger?" Luke asked walking over to them.

"Sure." Rory said shrugging. "Grandma called." Rory said.

"New subject." Lorelai said sipping her coffee.

"Good news." Rory said.

"Did they fall off the face of the earth?" Lorelai asked intrigued for a moment.

"No." Rory said.

"Fall into the burning pits of hell?"

"No."

"Then I don't give a damn." She said turning away.

"They're going away." Rory said tauntingly.

"Ooh, intrigue."

"For Xmas." Rory began. "But they want you to bring a date to the two weeks till Xmas party." Rory said cringing, waiting for her response.

"I can't believe her." Lorelai said fuming. "No." Lorelai said folding her arms over her chest forgetting Mia was there. "I won't go if she'll make me bring a date."

"It won't be that-"

"Yes it will." Lorelai said cutting her daughter off. "Trust me, it will."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "It's tomorrow." She said.

"Am I sure?" Lorelai asked. "Yes, I am." She said with finality.

"Ok, tell that to grandma and grandpa." Rory said.

"Wait…you just said grandma and grandpa without the word hotel or pool house involved." Lorelai said putting her chin in her hands studying her daughters face, searching for things that maybe Rory knew but she didn't.

"They're throwing it together." Rory said shrugging.

"Together, as in like not alone?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Lorelai said. "And I have to bring a date?"

"Yes."

"Then no." Lorelai said. "Not going."

"You're making me go alone?" She asked pouting.

"Yeah." Lorelai said smiling. "Sorry kid." She shrugged and her grin took a sympathetic turn. "You still have Logan though."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai was making cookies (the pre-made kind of course) and she had the stereo on. Roam by b25 was on.

She was singing the lyrics and the stereo was on really loud.

"Boy Mercury shootin' through every degree oooh girl dancin' down those dirty and dusty trails take it hip to hip rocket through the wilderness around the world the trip begins with a kiss." She sang shaking her hips. She sang the chorus and put the cookies in the oven. "Skip the air strip to the sunset ride the arrow to the target-one take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness around the world the trip begins with a kiss." She wasn't way off tune and she gave herself an appreciative smile. Somebody knocked at the door and she hummed, "With out wings, with out wheels. Who is it?" She yelled. No answer. "If it's Taylor then go away." Lorelai said. No answer. "If it's Kirk, no I don't need my lawn mowed." No answer. She sighed and opened the door. "Mom." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." She said pushing herself inside.

"You're here…in Stars Hallow, again." She added emphases to again.

"I didn't like how last night ended." Emily said. "What are you listening to?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Nothing now." Lorelai said shutting the stereo off with a forceful finger.

"What did it do to you?" Emily asked.

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" She asked looking up.

"Melodramatic." Emily said snottily.

"Mom, why are you here?" She asked exasperated.

"I heard you weren't coming to the party." She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Rumor has it." Lorelai mumbled.

"What?"

"Jennifer Aniston." Lorelai said a bit more clearly.

"What?" She asked totally confused now.

"A movie…never mind." She said amused by her mother's confused face.

"I was wondering why-" but she was cut off by the phone.

"Hold that thought, better yet let the thought go." Lorelai said reaching for the phone.

"Let the phone go, Lorelai."

You have the Gilmore's we're out enjoying the life you don't have; leave a message.

BEEP.

Lorelai picked up the phone ignoring the looks her mother gave her. "Hello." She said.

"Sookie won't leave." Luke said.

"Sookie won't…"

"Leave." He filled in for her.

"Leave?" She asked puzzled. "Leave where?"

"The diner."

"Ok." Lorelai said, it came out more like a question but she didn't care.

"She's your best friend." He said.

She smiled softly at that. "No you are." She said childishly.

"Lorelai." He groaned smiling. "Get her out of here."

"I can't." She pouted. "I made-"

"You made something? Do you plan of burning the house down?"

"Mean." She said. "Pre-made cookies and my mom is here."

"She's fixing up everybody's food." He complained.

"Can't you get Taylor to kick her out?"

"I'll deal with her."

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Don't let it happen again." He warned.

"Of course not." Click. She put the phone in the cradle and turned to her mom, well not her mom. Her mom wasn't there. First her mom comes saying they need to talk and then leaves? What is up with her mother?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Then you turned and she wasn't there?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah." Lorelai said shrugging. "That's Emily Gilmore for you. My cookies got burnt." She said pouting. Luke smirked, "don't smirk mister." She said.

"If you say so." He said shrugging.

**(an: Lorelai doesn't know Liz and Liz's name never came up in any convo with her and Luke or with Lorelai and Rory, basically Lorelai has no idea who this hippie chick is.)**

The bells rang and Liz walked in. "Liz." Luke said his eyes widening.

"Got a minute?" She asked.

"No." He said shortly using the rug to burn a hole through the counter.

"It's a lull." She mentioned.

"I can't talk." He said sternly.

She looked at the stairs briefly and continued to push him. "I'll be up there." She said.

Lorelai's mind was racing, Luke knew a hippy. Luke went into the kitchen to make Lorelai some food ignoring Liz.

88

IN LUKE'S APARTMENT.

Liz looked around she hadn't seen her fathers old office in a while. She took a step inside and felt the memories come back to her; sneaking pot out, sneaking boyfriends in, blowing off homework. She shut the door behind her and looked around; she could sense a woman's presence. Not her actually being there but a woman had been there recently and had left things there, moved things. She went to the fridge and looked at it, when she left it had been bare now it had phone numbers and pictures. A picture of the woman downstairs, a picture of the woman downstairs with a woman who seemed about 15 or 16 years younger, a picture of Luke's menu with a note under it:

I know you love it; and the amazing digital camera.

xox-Rory/Lorelai

PS: mom made me sign my name to this ridiculous picture

Lorelai? A woman's name. Rory? A woman's name. Her big brother had a girlfriend. She saw three numbers:

Yale: 555 3137

L cell: 555 2056

L house: 555 9834

L? Lorelai, probably. The L numbers looked like they hadn't been used recently, he probably memorized them. Her eyes wandered down to the Yale number, why would he need the number to Yale? She walked over to his CD collection…wait…her brother had Cds.

Blondie, Sparks, XTC, Bon Jovi, Bruce Springsteen, Dave Mathews Band, Nirvana, Goo Goo dolls, B52, The Bangles, Wilco, The Shins, Foo Fighters, Eagles, Donna Summers, Creed, Coldplay, The Arcade Fire, Paul Anka, The Ramones, and a lot of other Cds her brother would never choose, she felt too lazy to go through them all. She didn't even want to check the DVDs. Yeah, defiantly a woman. The woman from downstairs. Liz went into the bathroom and saw a new shelf; Cinnamon toothpaste, a pink toothbrush, a razor, and some pills in a bag that she assumed were birth control pills. They probably spent more 'time' at her house because her compact wasn't there. She'd rather not think about her brother's sex life.

She walked out and into the kitchen area to find coffee. Coffee, in her brother's apartment. She sighed, sitting down at a table waiting for her brother.

88

They had talked. Well, not talked per say, the conversation was more like: I'm sorry, you're sorry let's hang out because for once Liz isn't in trouble. Liz was driving in Luke's car when the woman from the diner started chasing her screaming, "Luke!" She hadn't asked him about Lorelai yet because she wanted to start out right. She slowed down the car so Lorelai could catch up, but that was a hard thing to do when she was wearing heels. "Luke…and you're not Luke." Lorelai said laughing at her own stupidity.

"Sorry, I should have worn some make up on or something." Liz said laughing along with Lorelai.

"You know how to drive a stick?" She asked. "No, no, it's just that's his truck and he never let's anybody use it…and yeah." She said smiling referring to make-up comment Liz had made. "Lorelai." She said putting her hand through the window.

"Liz, his sister." She said taking her hand.

"Oh, so you're Jess's mom?" She asked.

"Don't believe the stories."

"No, no stories." Lorelai said giving her a small smile. "It took Luke forever to teach me how to drive that damn thing." Lorelai said referring to the car.

"He let you use it?"

"Yeah, well it has room and my daughter Rory goes to Yale and I had to drive all her stuff up there and the first time I drove it then he did and then I did." Lorelai said. "That makes three trips." Lorelai said doing the simple math.

_That explains the Yale number._

"Well, if you see Luke tell him he needs to fix my sink because it started spraying water which made me change my outfit with made me late, and now I'm explaining my morning to a near stranger."

"No, it's ok." Liz said laughing. "You're his…" She trailed off asking.

Lorelai didn't know what he told her so shrugged and went with the safest explanation. "Customer, friend, best friend." She said shrugging. "Remind him about the sink for me?" She asked.

Liz nodded and rolled up the window.

888888888888888888888888888

"Your sister seems nice." Lorelai said smiling.

"That's when she's not a pain in the ass." He said coming put from behind the sink.

"You're a funny man."

"Done." He said putting his tools in his tool box.

"Done?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Done." He confirmed.

"Good." She said leaning against the wall.

"Good?" He asked standing in front of her leaning towards her, holding himself up with his arms, not even an inch from her face.

"Very good." She said into his ear. She pulled back and kissed him. "Very, very good." She said taking his hand leading her to the bed.

"Extremely good." He agreed falling onto the bed taking her with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888

After their little rendezvous they walked back to the diner.

"You are crazy, end of story." He said opening the door for her.

"I am not crazy!" Lorelai said stomping her foot. "Ha, look it's Rory!" Lorelai said. "Rory, am I crazy?"

"Yes." Rory said with out hesitation or a second thought.

"My own daughter just turned on me." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"I told you, you're crazy."

"Well, serve the crazy lady some coffee because she needs it." Lorelai said giving up on hopes that Luke would ever see her as 'not crazy'.

"No." He said.

"Yeah."

"Let me put my tool box upstairs."

"Fine." She agreed sitting down at a stool.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"I've disowned you child…who you be?"

"Mean." Rory said pouting.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"I won't say then who." Rory said.

"If you do then I won't ignore you."

"Then who?" Rory said sighing.

"I win!" Lorelai said leaping up from her seat.

"Calm down." Mia said walking in.

"Never." Lorelai said sitting down again.

"Liz!" Mia said. "Rumor had it you were back."

Liz gave Mia a hug and sat back down.

"I need coffee." Lorelai groaned.

"What have you been doing?" Mia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Watching Luke fix the sink." _Among other things._ She could feel a blush creep up her cheeks so she looked at the curtain as it opened. "Coffee." She demanded.

"In a second." He said.

"Now." She demanded again.

He poured her a cup and she smiled sweetly. "Too kind." She muttered.

He ignored her and went into the kitchen to maker her food.

"Ignoring me will just force me to force you to come tonight." She said waiting for his reply.

"I told you, I'm not going!" He said sternly from the kitchen.

"That's what you think." She said drinking her coffee.

"That's what I know." He said placing a burger in front of her.

She turned to Liz and smiled. "Your brother thinks he knows everything, what a big head." She said winking at him.

"Jeez." He said turning around to refill her almost empty coffee cup.

"Dirty, dirty." She said clucking her tongue.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Rory said coming up behind her.

Lorelai squinted her eyes and Rory and sized her up. "Who you be child?" She asked.

"My birth certificate says Lorelai Gilmore on it."

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Really." Rory confirmed.

"Mine too!" She said giggling. "Liz this is my daughter Rory, Rory this is Jess's mom Liz." Lorelai said introducing them.

"Jess's…mom." Rory said slowly.

"Aw, he broke your heart didn't he?" She asked sympathetically. "Like his father always goin' around breaking hearts."

"No." Rory said shaking her head. "We were friends." She shrugged and took her moms fresh cup of coffee.

"Luke, this random child just walked over to me and took my coffee, for all I know this not-so-innocent 21 year old could have mono or something." She said pouting. Rory burst into giggles and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "God only knows what Logan has." She said.

"No more Logan cracks, please?" She asked

"One more." Lorelai begged.

"Go complain about my boyfriend to Luke." Rory said crossing her arms around her chest.

"I do not complain about him, look at his father…that's all I'm saying." Lorelai said taking the cup away from Rory. "Playmate of the century."

"Make her stop." Rory groaned.

"Come on sweetie." Mia said guiding Rory away from her mom. "Lorelai I'll have her back by the time of the festival." Mia called behind her back.

"Seriously, Luke, this woman is kidnapping the girl who stole my coffee." Lorelai said losing disinterest in the subject.

"Do you need to go take some of your pills now?" He asked her.

"I am offended." Lorelai said pouting.

"Go to Weston's if you don't like the service here."

"I would but their coffee sucks. Remember when I didn't talk to you that whole summer when Rory went to Washington?" She asked. "I swear I was asleep the whole summer, all I can remember are the withdrawal pains."

Liz watched them with a smirk; they were so cute together; just bantering.

"It was your-" He began but Lorelai cut him off.

"Your fault." She said quickly not wanting to discuss it then because the cause of the fight's mother was right there. "Actually it was the sign's faults…damn Taylor's sign." Lorelai muttered. "Back to my original point: their coffee sucks and yours doesn't." She said simply shrugging. "So, Liz where are you staying?" She asked looking at Liz.

"Dragonfly Inn." She said.

"More business for me." Lorelai said smiling.

Liz gave Luke a questioning look and he answered, "she owns it."

"It's so beautiful." She complimented.

"Thanks." Lorelai said smiling. All of the sudden she got her phone out and dialed Rory's number.

"Lorelai." Luke whined.

"Shh, it's going to snow." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her but let her continue with her call. "Rory!" She said excitedly. "It's going to snow." Miss. Patty who was sitting at a table near by heard it.

"Honey is it true?" She asked.

"That's what my nose says." Lorelai said flipping her phone off.

"What is she a weather machine?" Liz asked laughing.

"Just for snow, trust me." Luke grumbled. "She's always right."

"True." Lorelai agreed.

"But the skies are clear; the forecast said it shouldn't snow for weeks." Liz said.

Lorelai looked outside and it began to snow. She gave a triumphed sigh and ran outside. "Snow!" Rory said running towards Lorelai.

"Snow." Lorelai agreed looking up. "Come on kid, hot cocoa." Lorelai said leading her and Mia into the diner.

8888888888888888888888888888

"She's beautiful, as usual with bruises on her ego and…" Lorelai softly hummed the tune to Pretty Girl by Sugarcult while walking to Luke's. It was the night of the festival and she wanted her hat because it was cold and snowy outside. "Her killer instincts tell her to beware of evil men." She opened the door to Luke's and nobody was there except for him and Liz.

"We're closed." He grunted not bothering to look up.

"I need my hat." Lorelai said walking up to the counter. "And I am in some dire need of coffee and a new song to sing." Lorelai said taking off her scarf.

"What does it look like?" He asked. "And what do I look like a juke box?"

"Like my scarf." Lorelai said shrugging. "If it's not here then it's gone and I'd be sad." Lorelai said.

"Go have a look." He said shrugging.

"Angel." She said setting her purse, coat, and scarf there. She shook the snow out of her straightened hair and walked upstairs. She came down shrieking. "My hat!" She called out in triumph. "And to solve my song problem: Cds! The cars and the Clash which I'm pretty sure are Lane's because they look like they've been stored under floorboards." Lorelai said stuffing them in her purse. "Oh yeah and I got Rancid's single; Time Bomb." She said giddily. "Which I know is mine and not Lane's." Lorelai said also stuffing that into her purse. "I am secretly convinced that Lane is British because all of the bands she listens to are British." Lorelai said taking the to go cup he made her.

"Have fun at the damn festival." He said.

"Spoil sport." She put her stuff back on and drank her coffee. "More." She pleaded.

"It's night time Lorelai." He said.

"But that full pot right there is waiting for me." He sighed and refilled her. "Spread those wings baby." She called out leaving.

"Just friends?" Liz asked watching Luke watching Lorelai leave. "Her hat was in your apartment, her Cds were up there." Liz said. "Come on big bro."

"Nobody really knows." Luke said. "Her daughter does but she's her best friend and her mother knows but her mother and she have a…tense relationship." He said choosing his words carefully. "The town doesn't know." He said.

"How long?"

"We've been friends since forever." He said. "Dating?" He asked. "A couple months." He answered.

Liz nodded and looked at him. "You seem happy." She commented.

"I am." He said smiling his goofy small boy smile.

"I saw Rachel at Lorelai's inn." Liz said.

Luke cringed at her name. "Yeah, she kind of just came." He said shrugging. "Still waiting for her to just leave the picture." He said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You smell like coffee." He whispered into her ear. He had her pinned to the door, his flannel was off and so was her shirt, her skirt was being lifted up and she grunted in frustration. She unzipped it from the back and it fall freely into a pool at her ankles. "Coffee and Firelight festival punch." He said leaning in to kiss her mouth. He moved down to her neck and she tilted her head at an angle so he can get better access.

"You don't seem to mind." She said her voice uneven.

She kicked her skirt anywhere and took off his undershirt.

"That's going to leave a mark." She whispered to him. That just caused him to suck on her neck even more.

88888888888888888888888888888888

In his bed, clothes astray, wild hair, chapped lips, basically wanton, Lorelai Gilmore was giggling. Just a giddy giggle that you get when you realize you found the one. She didn't know it was that kind of giggle but it was. "Take a walk with me." She asked.

One hand was playing with the tangles in her hair and the other was safely under her, wrapped around her waist.

"Yes." Lorelai said jumping out of bed. She put on fresh clothes as Luke grunted about how cold it was. "Thank you." She said giving him a small kiss on his lips. He grunted in reply but she knew he liked spending alone time with her. "Everybody's at the festival." She told him. They were just laughing and having a good time, sneaky small kisses in.

"Sparks." He said.

"Two brothers; the Maels. Both names start with R's Russell and that other guy, can't think of his name." She said. "Sparks were not their original name." She added.

"I'm still not convinced you know everything about pop culture." He said. "Molly Ringwald." He said.

"You saw sixteen candles?" She asked giggling.

"The Breakfast Club."

"Ah." She said giving him a small kiss. When she pulled away he pushed her into the tree. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and the pain that the tree was causing on her back was slowly fading away as all she could think about was his tongue on hers. She pulled away. "The Brat Pack." She said.

"Hm?" He asked tracing small kisses on her collarbone.

"She was one of the names…in the….brat pack." She got out pealing herself off of the tree. "With Demi Moore." She added. "She was also in Pretty in Pink."

"You do know everything don't you?" He asked.

"It's scary." She added running a hand through her hair. They continued walking in silence until they saw a shadow up ahead.

"Hey." Liz said.

"Hi." Lorelai said smiling hoping her swollen lips weren't too obvious in the dark; they were. The street lamps provided a soft glow that, Luke thought, made Lorelai look even more beautiful and angelic then she really was.

Liz watched Luke admire Lorelai's beauty and smiled softly at them. "Bored of the festival?" She asked.

"He's a spoil sport, he never went." Lorelai said motioning towards Luke. "And it isn't a festival without Luke!" She said sarcastically.

"I was walking little Ms. Quip-y home." He said rolling his eyes.

"Told you, he's a spoil sport." Lorelai said. "Molly Ringwald was going to be the prostitute in Pretty Woman but she turned it down and Julia Roberts got the job." Lorelai added out of nowhere.

"Ok?" Liz said not sure how to respond to that.

"A bit of a delayed reaction there." Luke said smiling apologetically at Liz.

"Sorry. We were talking about her and I couldn't remember the name of the movie and it was bothering me. She was also in Not Another Teen movie, I saw that with Rory."

"We should get you home." Luke said laughing at the insane Lorelai.

888888888888888888888888888888

**Gunna end it here. Not really any Rachel in here but oh well…she'll be comin' round the mountain…yeah that's the last time I make a folk song reference. I actually knew all that stuff about Molly Ringwald because I'm cool like that no I really can't explain why just all these facts accumulated in my brain and I decided to put them into my story, I finally put it to use…thank God!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Sex and Candy

**AN:**

**Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground**

**Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think about myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream**

Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had too much caffeine  
And I was thinkin' 'bout myself  
And then there she was  
In platform double suede  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco lemonade  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream  
Mama this surely is a dream  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream  
Mama this surely is a dream  
Yeah mama this must be my dream

**iluvGGnOTH08****: Thx…I don't plan on ending it soon but when I do it will most likely be when the town find out.**

**eaglesfreak17****: Speaking of music I was re-reading the spoilers and saw that like all my fav bands are gunna be on GG this week. (The only good thing about GG this week) That sucks, I went to the one in Boston(I live in Miami) and they played the most amazing songs ever...haha… anyways the closest one I have is the Seminole Hard Rock (yeah like the Native Americans) but I've never been there cause it's more of a gambling atmosphere and I'm way to young to do that. Haha. What I'm listening to(Don't laugh they are an amazing band) Stop by Spice girls….ok mock me, it's a camp song I just can't help myself :) **

**jennatheJesusfreak****: Thxx **

**Robinpoppins****: About pie: I don't really like pie but I'm going somewhere tonight that has the best pie ever so I might have a slice! (And if you watch Degrassi I really need it because I feel like Emma and Manny after they puke their guts out…and if you don't watch it then forget I said that). On Molly Ringwald…I got the idea to put her in my fic cause I was watching the eppy: So…go talk? And I saw her name and I was like oh my God nice actress to add to my fic! Haha, yeah I'm just that cool.(About the haunting thing I think I just peed my pants from laughing about that) Whoa…that's so scary about you having to re-read my story because I had to re-read your review like 10 times because my sister kept coming in here. I admit it I've seen about every eppy of friends so we might have tied for the Friends Scene It Title. Or I'd win…I give myself way too much credit. They should make one for GG! Nice idea…you should like write them or something and if it ever comes out I will totally think of you while buying it. By the way I went to school and I was like 'Molly Ringwald is stalking me' and they were like who? I was like: are you my friend? It was a funny moment I guess you had to be there. **

**bellybuttonsrcool****: Ok about the promo I want to erase it from my memory. Luke says no to eloping and Lorelai goes to Chris. Lorelai wakes up naked in Chris's bed end season 6 How the hell is that supposed to get me excited? AS-P said that she believes L/L belong together but then she throws Chris at us…AGAIN! She's leaving but the episodes that Dave writes aren't too bad. Yes as Lorelai says: It's time for some major wallowing and ice cream. My cousin had two Ben and Jerry's today and I had none refusing to believe the path that AS-P has chosen for our fav couple.**

**nikkitan89****: Large chance this fic will end with a pregnant Lorelai but I hate writing fics like that b/c they are so corny. I still haven't made up my mind on how or when this fic will end.**

**Ronata****: Yeah my parents thought that this was a stage but turns out it isn't…they were wrong. Haha, I've always loved learning little facts like that and when I do they just never seem to be erased from my memory.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"That's the last time I buy something because it's fuzzy." Lorelai groaned.

"I was supposed to walk you home." He said secretly happy she made him stay and, well, do other things.

"I have my persuasive ways." Lorelai said half on him. Her head was on his chest, her chest was up against the side of his body, and their legs where intertwined under a mass of sheets.

"You do." He grunted getting up.

888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked into Luke's together where he took his apron and put it on.

"You think may ways would involve more words." Lorelai said giggling. They were still talking about 'her ways'.

"Oh yeah you would." He rolled his eyes and went behind the counter.

"Big bro." Liz said by way of greeting.

"Hey." He said pouring Lorelai some coffee.

"I am officially not going to the Xmas party." She told Luke happily.

"Remember last time you didn't go?"

"Rather not," she said into her coffee. "Besides I have two Friday's free after that."

"Weekly dinner with my parents." She explained to Liz.

Lorelai was examining her nails when Rory came in. "Damn punch." She muttered sitting next to Lorelai.

"Did the punch monster get to you?"

"Aspirin, on the double." She muttered.

"Rory with a hang over; something you don't see everyday." Luke commented pouring her some coffee.

Rory mumbled something un-coherent while Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke, she's a collage girl now, they get hung over all the time."

"Let's talk about getting me some aspirin." Rory said mocking an overly cheerful voice.

"Upstairs." He grunted.

"You're making me go all the way up there for some little whit pills?"

"Magical pills." Lorelai chimed in looking at her daughter.

"You sound like a drug dealer." Luke said re filling her now empty coffee cup.

Lorelai chose to ignore that comment and kept drinking her coffee.

88

Rory walked up looking for aspirin. Her mother's clothes were all over the place and she didn't want to know why. Luke's clothes were somewhat in the same place. She shook her and looked around until she found the bottle and popped it open. She took three dry and surprised herself.

88

"So, Luke." Liz began scared. She hadn't told him about TJ yet and she had no idea how her brother to react. "I have this guy in my life." She said tentatively. "His name's TJ, and, well…" She trailed off looking at Luke.

"A new boyfriend?" He asked bluntly.

"A soul mate!" Liz said trying to get him to understand.

"A soul mate." He repeated.

"Like Romeo and Juliet."

"They died." He said emotionlessly.

"Like you and Lorelai." She said knowing how happy he was with her.

He paced around his kitchen once, twice, then sat down and looked at his sister. "Do you really love him?" He asked. She nodded and he sighed. "I'll meet him." He said.

"Come to our house!" She said happily. "In Main, bring Lorelai; it'll be so much fun."

"I don think…" He started but Liz cut him off.

"Please?" She asked doing the bambi eyes.

"I'll talk to her about it." He grunted.

"Thank you." She said genuinely.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked innocently into her phone, walking into the diner.

"Don't make me say it." Rory said.

"You sound like you're driving, are you driving?" She sat down on a stool and gave Luke a small smile.

"Yes mom I'm driving."

"To where?"

"Grandma and Grandpa's house, now stop gloating." She said.

"I am not gloating."

"Yes you are, with hand movements."

"I am gloating with jazz fingers." She said rolling her eyes giggling.

"I have to go I'm heading into a tunnel…" She made fake noises and hung up.

"Rude." Lorelai sighed putting her phone into her pocketbook.

"No phones." He said smirking.

"Come on!" She said getting up again.

"I'm coming." He said slowly taking off his apron.

"Where are the keys I'll be waiting." She said. Nobody was in the diner and he was going to have Caesar close up later.

"I'm ready, chill." He said leading her out.

88888888888

He opened the door for her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and looked around at the all familiar Sniffy's Tavern. Walking in Maisy greeted them immediately. "Lucas." She said giving him a hug.

"Maiz." He said returning the hug.

"I see you haven't driven Lorelai out yet." She commented smirking.

"I'm pretty hard to drive out." She said smiling.

"Over here." She said pointing to a table.

88

"Seriously?" She asked. He had just told her about Liz inviting them up to Main and he was worried about her answer. "Sure." She said giving him a small reassuring kiss. "Wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to meet TJ."

"Just guess what his real name is."

"No idea." Lorelai said sipping some water.

"Gary."

"Gary." She repeated, suddenly she burst into giggles. "TJ; Gary, TJ; Gary." She repeated it like a mantra in between giggles.

Luke smiled a bit and squeezed her shoulders with the arm around her shoulders.

"How?" She asked looking up at him.

"He's Liz's boyfriend, how should I know?"

"You think maybe Liz had an old boyfriend named TJ and in bed she yelled 'TJ' and he was like 'what' and she was like 'that's your knew nick-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Can we talk about something else other then my sister's sex life?" He mumbled into her ear.

"If it involves more kisses then I'd talk about my mom's sex life." She said giving him a small kiss.

"If you stop talking about anybody's sex life then I'll kiss you." He said kissing her harder then before.

"Deal." She said sealing it with a kiss.

"Thank God." He said going back to his food.

Maisy walked over to them and smiled. "You two are so cute." She gushed.

"I am not cute." Luke grunted, still not pulling his arm away from Lorelai's shoulders.

"Yes you are." Lorelai said turning towards him giving him a light pinch on the cheek.

"I give up." He said sighing.

"I thought you gave up a while ago."

"With you?" He asked Lorelai. "I gave up the second I met you."

"Come on, let them get back to their date." Bud said coming up behind Maisy.

"Oh I was just talking."

"Come on." He said leading her gently away by the elbow.

"They're cute." Lorelai said leaning back into Luke at an angle.

"They are." He agreed.

8888888888888888

"That was fun." Lorelai said walking to his car.

"It was." He agreed stopping at the car.

"It was even better since it's a Friday and I'm not at the Gilmore's." She said leaning against the door.

"Really?" He asked an inch away from her face.

"Yeah." She said staring into his eyes. "Do I have to talk about Liz in the sack or…" She giggled and he pressed her body into the car. His hands went to support himself by leaning all his weight on them against the car and her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. She gracefully titled her head opening up her mouth to let him in. She moaned at the sudden contact and pulled back. "You're making out in a parking lot." She said giggling detaching herself from him.

"Funny." He said smirking taking a step back.

Lorelai pouted and gave him a little kiss on the lips, she got in the car as did Luke.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai was laying down on the couch reading a magazine listening to summer of '69 by Bryan Adams. She pressed play and music filled the room.

"I got my first real six-string, bought it at the five and dime, played it till my fingers bled; it was the summer of '69. Me and some guys from school, had a band and we tried real hard. Jimmy quit; Jody got married I shoulda known we'd never get far. Oh when I look back now…" Lorelai sang flipping the pages looking for celebrity gossip. She heard a knock at the door and yelled to come in.

"Lorelai?"

"In here!" She called waving a hand.

"Hey can I borrow your Rancid cd?" Lane asked.

"In my car; keys are on the front table." Lorelai said not bothering to look up.

"Thanks." Lane said shutting the door.

Lorelai put the music back on play and continued to sing. "Those summers seem to last forever and if I had a choice yeah I'd always wanna be there those were the best days of my life." She said still flipping the pages. She heard another knock and yelled to come in thinking it was Lane.

"Lorelai." Her blood went cold at the sound of her mother's voice. Lorelai dug herself deeper into the cushions hoping to not be noticed. "So what you just let anybody in now?" Emily asked walking up to the couch.

Lorelai smiled sweetly at her mother. "Hi mom."

"You know there's a Korean rummaging in your car?" She asked.

"Lane? Yeah I know she's there." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai?" Lane asked walking in.

"Join the party." Lorelai sang.

"Mrs. Gilmore when did you get here?" Lane asked.

Lorelai's attention turned to the flannel in Lane's hand. "And the day is getting weirder."

"It was in your car."

"Oh yeah, Luke was working on my car cause Gypsy wasn't here." Lorelai said lying easily.

"I'll give it back to him." Lane said shrugging. "My break's almost over anyway."

"Ok. Did you get the cd?" She asked.

"Nope." Lane said. "Wasn't in there."

"Take that mix." Lorelai said gesturing her chin to her cd player.

Lane took the cd out and put it in a blank case. "What's on it?" She asked slipping another other cd into the cd player.

"Everything."

"I have the new Sparks cd; Hello Young Lovers. I got the UK version off of the idiot Rory interviewed."

"I'll get it later, tell Rory I say hi." Lane said leaving.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said turning her attention over to her mother.

"Lorelai." Emily said sternly. "You didn't come last night, I was humiliated."

"I told you I wouldn't go. Rory told you I wouldn't go and look! I didn't go." She said it as if somebody had found the cure for cancer.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Listen." Lorelai said looking up at her mother putting her magazine down. "You had your chance to talk when you came over before but then you just left."

Emily sighed and played with her hands, looking down at them. "I'll be back in two weeks; in time for your birthday." She said turning around to leave.

"How considerate." Lorelai mumbled pressing play onto the stereo with her remote.

88888888888888888888888

"So you're going to Main for a week?" Rory asked trying to clarify what her mother just said. "With Luke?"

"Are you mad?" She asked suddenly worried. "I don't have to go."

"No." Rory said smiling at her mom. "This is good."

"Is it?"

"Extremely good." Rory said reassuring her mother. "You'll be back in time for your birthday and Xmas though, right?"

"Of course." Lorelai said smiling stopping at the entrance of Luke's. "Wouldn't want to spend it with anybody else."

"Good." She said opening the door to the diner.

Lorelai frowned at the cute little petite girl in the mid 20s flirting with Luke. Luke seemed really uncomfortable and excused himself to go talk to Lorelai.

"Coffee." He said pouring some for Lorelai and Rory.

"Thanks." Lorelai said looking up at him smiling.

"Don't make me go back there."

Lorelai thought for a moment and smiled at Rory. "I'll be right back I left the DVD we wanted to watch tonight in his apartment."

Rory rolled her eyes but Lorelai was already walking up the stairs followed by Luke. Melinda the blonde who was trying to flirt with Luke frowned and delicately sipped her coffee.

"I need Luke, where's Luke?" Taylor asked running into the diner.

"He's not here." Rory said quickly.

"Does he wear a backwards cap?" Melinda asked.

"Yes he does."

"He's up there." She said pointing her chin up.

Rory's eyes widened as Taylor climbed up the steps. She had to do something but she had no idea what. She took her phone out of her pocket but it was dead.

As Taylor walked up the steps he was about to knock on the door when he saw a female shirt covering the window. He heard moans and stared at the door with wide eyes.

**An: Cliffy! Haha, will he knock or just run away and forget it happened OR will he run off and tell Miss. Patty or Babbette. **

**Seriously way too many options…your reviews will help me chose.**


	10. Human Behaviour

**AN: The only thing I have to say is that I cried last night. Twice.**

**Robinpoppins****: Breaks out into girly giggles I thought about the whole "lets throw a phone at Taylor" but then it'd be like why did you do that? And then It would be like it slipped and yeah…haha. On the assuming thing you totally read my mind. No. He doesn't know it's Lorelai and yes a flustered Luke would be extremely hot. Like amazingly hot. Like Oh My God rip your shirt off and get into my pants hot. Ok not that hot but pretty hot. Haha. If you fail I'll be sure to write your professor that you were to busy reading my fic to study. At least you were doing something good: reading. Ha. And yes and finale…the depressing finale. What do I have to say about that? I loved the bands, let me just say that. Sonic Youth, Sparks, Yo La Tengo, and Sam Phillips, are amazing talented artists and ASP has amazing taste in music that I have acquired so now when I listen to music it's like a 'who's Molly Ringwald' moment. (Yeah, I'll never forget that.) Do you know if those were the real artists because the guy playing the piano playing perfume (which I can now never listen to even though it's an amazing song because it reminds me of this crappy season) looked exactly like the guy from Sparks. Spooky. We all care way too much about it…sad yet true. It's like wow I have this huge test to study for but look a re-run is on! I will blow off anything for even a re-run. Back to the finale: I cried. Both Luke and Lorelai were in the wrong but ah! I just can't help but think that they may actually be over for real this time. ASP created this episode thinking she was coming back knowing how to fix this but now that she's not coming back Dave has to do this without her. Sad but true. They won't even consult, not even Dan. So to the finale scene: what the hell? You could truly see the pain in Lorelai's eyes and the way her face was it was just so…oh my God she has no fucking idea what she just did and why she went there. Because everybody let's face it: She knew it would end up with sex and as far as I can tell SEX WITH AN ENGAGMENT RING ON! She didn't even properly break up with Luke! Ok, I'm sorry for my little rant but leave what you thought about the episode in my review so I can bask in your pain also.**

**LorLukealways****: Totally agree but all of you guys need some patients! Haha **

**hollywoodgrl****: First person I met that likes cliff hangers. So, did you like the season finale cliff hanger or was that like crapy even for a person who loves cliff hangers? Haha. You'd think I wouldn't be mad seeing as I had at least a month to digest this information but I was in Egypt visiting denial and I'm a slow digester like Luke…grr I think the season should have ended with Luke and Lorelai in the car on their way to Maryland. **

**Gymtig****: Seriously, can I not thank you enough? I love your reviews because they make me feel happy and loved…ok seriously you and ****Robinpoppins**** can now go put me in an insane asylum. **

**eaglesfreak17****: I love that song too. About the season finale if you haven't seen it yet I wish I were you. I cried. Yes true it doesn't take that much and ASP has made me cry so many times over the years but still…I can't believe she made me cry over something sad. Usually it's something good. Ok on the 'I got my first real sex change' I think I just hacked bursted a lung from my little girly giggles. I do all the songs that Lorelai sings by heart so if I get the lyrics wrong I'm sorry but I would never do a mistake like that! The lyrics in the beginning I do get off the internet though. Tell me more! That's hilarious. **

**nikkitan89****: Poor Luke in my story, poor Luke in the show. Seriously…didn't you feel bad for him when Lorelai basically gave him no choice and then she just walked away? I would have broken down right there if I were him. **

**Christine Forde: Thank you!**

**jennatheJesusfreak****: Right here.**

**_HUMAN BEHAVIOUR - BJORK_**

**If you ever get close to a human  
And human behaviour  
Be ready to get confused  
There's definitely no logic  
To human behaviour  
But yet so irristible  
There's no map  
To human behaviour  
They're terribly moody  
Then all of a sudden turn happy  
But, oh, to get involved in the exchange  
Of human emotions is ever so satisfying  
There's no map  
And a compass  
Wouldn't help at all  
Human behaviour**

By the way she's European so many things are spelled differently.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Taylor walked up the steps he was about to knock on the door when he saw a female shirt covering the window. He heard moans and stared at the door with wide eyes. He contemplating leaving but it was one of those things where you want to leave but you just can't. Even though he didn't have any view he could hear the moans and groans they let escape their mouths. The woman moved a bit to the side so he could see the inside a bit, but the stain like glass didn't provide a great view of the sliver he saw. He saw Luke's cap land on the floor and he noticed that the woman was tall and had dark hair. Taylor being Taylor didn't put Rory trying to get him to not come up + tall + dark hair together so he figured he had some secret lover-which he did but he would have never pined it for Lorelai. Slowly he backed away and ran out of the diner in search of Miss. Patty or Babbette.

"You think she's gone?" He asked breathing into her ear.

"If she is would you leave?"

"Defiantly not." He said smirking.

"Rory." She said pulling away.

"Go, I'll be up here." He said raising an eyebrow.

She gave him one last little kiss and buttoned her blouse that had 'somehow' become un buttoned. He picked up his cap and sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Did Taylor come up?" Rory asked whispering.

"No." Lorelai said furrowing her brows.

Rory nodded but looked doubtfully at her mother. "He went up there and came down all red in the face."

"Does he know?" She asked looking at the flannel curtain.

Rory shrugged and looked at her mom. "I don't think so." She said reassuringly, though doubtful.

Lorelai nodded and drained her coffee. "I need more." She said walking up to the counter refilling a cup for her daughter and herself.

"Excuse me; I don't think you can go back there." Melinda said sweetly pointing at the employees only sign.

Luke came down and rolled his eyes at Lorelai. "Don't use the potato line on me Luke." Lorelai said getting a muffin.

"Here." He said handing her some tongs. "Don't use your hands."

"Nope wouldn't want to do that." She said rolling her eyes at him. "Hey Rory what kind?"

"Blueberry."

She put one on a plate and handed it to Rory. "I'm going over Lane's." She said wrapping the muffin in a napkin. "Bye." She said leaving.

"I'm bored entertain burger boy." Lorelai said putting her chin in her hands.

"Will you marry me?" He asked staring straight into her eyes.

"If I say yes can I be Mrs. Burger boy….no girl because I'm a girl." She said smiling. "Oh, no the coffee queen! I see it, I like it!"

"You make one simple joke." He muttered.

"One simple request." She challenged.

"Go to Als if you want entertainment." He said rolling his eyes.

"But you're hotter." She said flirting.

"Drink." He said pouring her some coffee.

"Rory said Taylor's looking for you." Lorelai said drinking her coffee.

"When is he ever not?"

"No idea." She said taking her sweater off and putting her hair up. "I think he has a thing for you." She said winking.

"Aw jeez." He said rolling his eyes.

"So Rachel left."

"She left?" He asked surprised she didn't say goodbye.

"Yeah she checked out…and she didn't say goodbye did she?" Lorelai asked sympathetically.

Luke felt uneasy at the fact that he didn't really care she didn't say goodbye. "It's fine." He said truthfully shrugging.

"Ok." Lorelai said shrugging.

Sookie and Jackson came into Luke's arguing. "There she is!" Jackson said pointing at Lorelai.

"Like a Jack in the box." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Taste this." He said shoving a berry looking thing in Lorelai's face.

"Who are we talking to?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Just taste it!" He said shoving it in her mouth.

Lorelai's eyes widen and she looks at him. "Genius."

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked.

"I don't get why you're mad."

"Because he can only 'get' us a crate and that's not enough for anything!" Sookie explained.

"Seriously Jackson you need to go plant like a billion crops of these." She said dismissing him taking one more and passing it to Luke. "It's healthy." She said rolling her eyes.

"You ate it, it must be un healthy." He said smirking.

"No, I promise all natural all healthy." Jackson said proudly.

"I think he was joking." Lorelai said stifling giggles.

"Give it here." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Only if you let me throw it into your mouth." Lorelai said giggling.

Luke rolled his eyes and took the berry from Lorelai. He ate it and nodded his head approvingly. "It tastes healthy."

"No healthy things taste like crap and this tastes amazing."

Sookie rolled her eyes at Lorelai and turned to Jackson. "You heard her; go!" She said pushing him out the door, following.

"Crazy." He muttered.

"Crazy wants a burger!" She called after him as he went into the kitchen.

"Crazy?" Melinda said acting like she couldn't help overhearing them.

"Actually I must be the most normal one in this town its crazy for 16 year olds trying to form a rock band behind her devout seven day atheist mother." Lorelai said smiling.

Luke came out and rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to little miss crazy over here." He told Melinda.

"I was showing her some of the lovely small town charm we have; like Lane forming a rock band in my garage."

Lane and Rory walked in and Lorelai smiled. "And here's the rocker now."

Lane rolled her eyes and sat down at a table followed by Rory. "Now people really think that she," Lorelai said pointing at Rory. "Is the normal one but don't believe her."

"Rude." Rory said taking her moms coffee.

"You see this little girl ahs stolen my coffee. Give it here and I won't have to call reinforcements."

"Like whom the red vines?" She asked taking a sip.

"Luke." Lorelai whined. "Crazy lady stole my coffee and now I can never drink out of it again." Lorelai said as Rory passed her the cup. "I will drink it only because I am suffering form huge withdrawal pains." She said finishing the cup. "I bet Sookie wouldn't drink my coffee." Lorelai said frowning at Rory.

"Then go away." Rory said waving her off.

"So sweet." Lorelai said rolling her eyes gathering her things.

"Just kidding I love you, you're gorgeous and you can have a sip of my coffee." She said holding up the cup Luke just gave her.

"I have to get going Sookie is probably baking pies with this new berry Jackson created. I even tried it; it's amazing."

"You ate fruit?" Rory asked surprised.

"And I saw it." Luke said smirking.

"It wasn't technically a fruit because it's not a real fruit." Lorelai argued.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "It was made of fruit."

"I'm leaving. I can't take this." She said walking out sticking her tongue out at them.

"Junkie." He shouted after her.

"Health freak." She called back walking towards the inn.

As Lorelai walked out Babbette walked in. "Why don't you two just have mad monkey sex already?" Babbette asked.

Lane and Rory started giggling. "Mad monkey sex?" Rory asked gasping for air.

"Oh I'm sorry sugar, was that too rough?" She asked.

"Mad monkey sex! Ha…that would be a great album name." Lane said giggling

Luke raised an amused eyebrow at them. "Because next time I see her I'll ask her to have mad monkey sex." He said sarcastically.

"Atta boy!" Babbette called not catching onto his sarcasm.

"I was joking." He said dryly.

"Oh but darling next time you see her you should have monkey sex."

"Right here on the counter." He said dryly going into the kitchen.

"I don't think Luke is too found of monkey sex." Lane said cracking up.

Rory laughed also but knew that, that wasn't far from the truth if it wasn't the actual truth.

Luke heard a band from the Soda Shoppe and turned around to see Lorelai eating ice cream. She pointed to a sign on the wall that said: Yum! D

He rolled his eyes and shook his head; he fell for a crazy lady.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai threw everything onto the floor and looked at it, sighing. What to pack? A weeks worth of clothes which meant two weeks worth of clothes; options are always good. The one good thing Emily had taught her was pack for the worst and expect the best. After throwing random clothes into her suitcase she showered and fell asleep; exhausted. She had said goodbye to Mia that day and Mia had said. "I think Luke is really good for you."

Lorelai had no idea how she knew but she was glad she knew because she hated keeping things from Mia so she just gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiled, and said: Thank you.

Now sleeping, Luke walked up her stairs and tried to wake her up. "Lorelai." He whispered.

"Ergh." She mumbled rolling onto her stomach.

He flipped her over and got nothing but incoherent protests. He slowly pushed his lips on hers and she shook him away saying that she wouldn't be sexually involved with a woman. Was she kidding? That was when he realized Lorelai was still sleeping and he rolled his eyes at Lorelai. "Rosie I want Luke." She mumbled turning to the side. "O'Donally! O'Donnell…y!" She practically sang in her sleep. He rubbed her sides with his hands and gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Luke." She said waking up. "A group of famous lesbians were all there." She said giggling at how absured that sounded.

"And you were there, and you, and you." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Judy Garland!" Lorelai said turning her body to face a sitting Luke.

"Didn't she like take drugs or something?"

"Yeah before she went to bed. How did you know that? She was Liza Minnelli's mom. Lots of marriages." She said changing into pajamas since she fell asleep in jeans.

"Tease." He grumbled.

She raised an eyebrow at him and slipped off the top she had put on.

She giggled and pushed him down onto the bed.

**AN: So sad that I'm ending it here to see ****Robinpoppins**** rant about last nights eppy. That's how sad I am…so leave me a good ran ****Robinpoppins****! Haha. **


End file.
